Two Pieces
by Sha22
Summary: Challenge by Jay aka Jordan. "Tori Jay Vega" Robbie stands and put his hand up in the air like an announcer when they announce something from the palace. "I, Robert Alexander Shapiro, challenge you to be your 'boy side', and make a move on Jade or at least telling her that you like her." - JORI
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new at this so forgive me if this story is not like what you expected, this story part of **Jay aka Jordan**'s challenge.

English is not my first language so Forgive me for the grammar issues, or any missed type.

ENJOY.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It is a boy's night or so they call it, they've been hanging out every Saturday since elementary school. Tori, Andre and Robbie have been best buds, even when Tori tell them about her 'condition' they simply said, 'Best Friends forever with no exception' and all better.

Tori spend her childhood knowing that she is a boy because she has extra 'percussion' down there and her birth certificate said the same, but when she got older something weird happen, and her parents brought her to a doctor. After what felt like endlessly test she went through, the doctor said that she is a rare case one in a billion because she has both female and male reproductive organ, but in her case like the doctor said one in a billion, she is hermaphrodite with penis as her dominant sex organ and minor female organ which is shown by her having breasts.

Her doctor, Dr. James explained to her and her parents as clear as possible so they can understand about her condition and suggest her to going through surgery to verify her gender because some case thought him that 75 percent choose to undergo the surgery and picked the dominant one, 20 percent choose to ignore it and just live with it, 5 percent choose to used hormone replacement therapy to blend into the sex they identify with more closely.

Her parents though very supportive to her and let her to think about it and will support her no matter what she choose in the end, but she need to be mature enough to let them now about her decision so they'll wait until Tori at least eighteen to make her decision, for the mean time she chooses to give her other side a chance so, when she got older and about to start high school she choose to go as a girl, her parent talked to the school community about her condition and thankfully they understand even when she transferred school into her sister's school after she perform instead of her.

She glad though because she can go to school with her two best buds, and here she is half and a year later, hanging out with her best buds after doing their project for music class and just goofing around.

"What's the score?" Tori asked as she plops down the couch with a bowl of popcorns in her hand. They're watching basketball game, one thing that never changes, they love basketball.

"32-32" Andre simply said and put some popcorn in his mouth without turns his gaze at the T.V.

"Hey, where's Trina at?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, how many times should I tell you, Trina is not like you like that, she's not even like you as a friend" Tori said reminding Robbie; the boy has a crush on Trina since freshmen year.

"I don't like her like that either Tori, I told you it was just a crush and I'm over it." Robbie defends himself and murmurs something that Tori hardly heard.

"Speak up boy." Tori shout it with fake British accent and slap Robbie on the back of his head.

"Aw." Robbie holds his head. "That really hurt, why you always do that." He protest and Tori just shrug her shoulders.

"Now speak or I'll do it again." She comment while Andre said nothing and focus on the game, he is too busy following the score because earlier they made a bet on their favorite team, Tori pick the Timberwolves while Andre and Robbie picked the Knight. The prize is simple, whoever the winner is, they get to give each of the looser team a dare and they have doing it since middle school.

"Robbie just tells her." Andre said her gaze still on the T.V but he got tired of their bickering.

"Fine" He sighs. "I like Cat; it's been a while now."

"Oh, that I know, I thought you talked about someone else." Robbie glares at Tori. "What? It was obvious the way you acted around her, why don't you ask her out?"

"It's not that easy." Robbie said, looking at his laps while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Robbie Shapiro, didn't I taught you how to ask a girl out the proper way?" Tori said.

He tilts his head to the side and look at Tori. "Said the girl who's been paining away over Jade" Robbie retaliates, it's true Tori fall for Jade the first time she laid eyes on her, even then when her heart is still hurt by her last relationship Jade made her feel little less hurt. "You can be a big flirt but with Jade, you looks like cat bite your tongue, she's single now and Beck is no longer the problem."

Tori quiet for a moment and think of something to her come back at the puppet master. "You … I can't, Jade is special and beside, 'the girl' side of me is too shy to ask her out."

Robbie grin at her, right then poor Andre have to saw the exchange intense look on his best buds, the look that said 'Challenge'. "This can't be good."

"Tori Jay Vega" Robbie stands and put his hand up in the air like an announcer when they announce something from the palace. "I, Robert Alexander Shapiro, challenge you." Tori pace palm herself, this is something she would avoided from time to time because Robbie's challenge is devious and sometimes can be really childish and right now she walks through it by her own words.

"You know, the game isn't over yet and the bet is can't be announce until the game is over." Tori tried to change the subject because the second Robbie announces his challenge, there is no going back.

"Oh no, this is my challenge for you." Robbie said still with his 'Palace' manner. "Will you or will you not accept my challenge?"

"You're not giving me one yet." Tori said with annoyed tone, sometimes she prefer to talk to the puppet instead of its master but too bad, tonight he's not bringing it.

"Oh, right. I challenge you to be your 'boy side', and make a move on Jade or at least telling her that you like her." What he means boy side is literally her boy side, the one that she live as a boy until middle school before she went to the doctor and found out about her 'Condition'.

"What kind of challenge is that? You can just challenge me to tell her up front, as me, 'The Me' she know and loath." Tori said wryly. "Then maybe if she kind enough, she would end my life quickly and painless." She gulps.

"Now, that would be no fun in it does it." Robbie grins at her. "If the challenge is so simple, that would not be called a challenge, it's just simply a childish dare." The skinny boy said with his proud smiles on his face.

"That is a childish dare." Tori shout it, her hands in the air in desperation.

"Shh, now, now, you are not backing up from a challenge would you not?" Robbie asked, and Tori swear that she will get her way to make him pay, she grins when an idea crosses her mind.

"I will accept your challenge, _IF_, you also take a challenge from me." Tori smile evilly toward the awkward looking young man, they didn't even pay attention to the game anymore, it's long forgotten since their bantering about the challenge who obviously only them care, Andre doesn't care nor paying attention to them, he just enjoying the game and maybe for once the team that he choose is winning and he can double the pain his friends currently signup for.

"I will not back down from a challenge and what would that be?" Robbie asked.

"I challenge you to kiss Caterina Valentine in the main hallway, and you put all your feeling into it, if it possible you could ask her out." Tori mean well by that challenge, Robbie has the confident of a bunny, she need to push him to be more confident, more aware of his ability, and that he is worth it and fortunately she find the way by gave him a challenge time by time that now become like their 'thing'.

Robbie took a second to think about it, to consider the challenge. "Very well, if that is your challenge to me, I accept it." He holds a hand for Tori to shake it.

"Deal, now can you please back to normal again, I'm sick of you using your formal language." They are now seated again.

Robbie chuckles. "So, who go first?"

"Flip a coin." Tori suggest right after the flip coin is done the game Andre's been watching is over and Andre shouted happily and dancing around and practically scaring everybody in the room, the team he and Robbie picked is winning.

"We win. WE. WIN." After that he continues dancing while shouting. "I have a good dare for you." Andre pointed to Tori who's mouth is gap open while Robbie is grinning from ear to ear because he got to dare Tori too since he picked the same team as Andre.

_"This is not my day."_ Thought the half-Latina.

* * *

**The story might be come complicated as the chapters going. The challenge is simple but I like to complicated thing. ;) **

**please review. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my god, one chapter and I already got so much love from you guys, thank you for the reviews, I'm smiling like an idiot everytime I got one of those.**  
**it's like, I became 'a high Cat with bibble', so much candy ... :D**

**Alright, I'm not that good at describing and unfortunately this chapter has little bit of describing in Tori's new appearance, so I'll do my best. (:**

**oh and before you read it, I'm going to referred Tori as a She when I'm doing the narration, but Tori is going to referred as a He when the other characters said anything about Tori. (I hope it's not confusing (: )**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Last night was major blow up, Tori never loses a bet and she always make sure that the team she picked is the best before the game, guess last night is not her night. The boys didn't gave her the dares yet, because they would let her know today at school, at least she can go as her usual self though thanks to the head of the coin she picked and Robbie get to do his challenge first and kiss Cat in front of everyone in the main hallway.

After grab some books for her class, Tori heading to her first class which is performing Arts, Sikowitzs's class. She open the door and heading to her usual spot but she freeze when she saw Jade, sitting in her usual spot by the window playing with her scissor while pouting or scowling but whatever it is making her look cute, Tori smile like an idiot not moving from where she's standing until Sikowitzs walk in. "Tori sit down and stop smiling like an idiot." Tori snap from her daydreaming and quickly take a sit.

"Good morning young performers, today we are going to do an acting exercise about giving bad news." Sikowitzs pacing in the little stage in front of the class while explaining to his students. "You see, acting is often involve making choices about how to say _things_, for example, how do you give someone bad news and make it seems _not_ so bad?"

"By telling them in the language they don't understand." Cat chimes in with her innocent voice and look.

"No Cat, just come up to the stage here, Robbie you too, up, up." Sikowitzs motioning to Robbie who's immediately gets up to the stage.

Sikowitzs made Cat and Robbie to team up and come up with a scene to give bad news, Robbie got an idea and grab a guitar that sitting in the corner of the stage, soon they harmonize in a song they just come up on the spot, everybody actually enjoying the song and they moving along to the music in their seat including the boy who Sikowitzs brought class, he said that the boy is their 'Partner' in their acting exercise.

"Alright Robbie and Cat, take a seat." Sikowitzs said after they finished demonstrating. "Now, let's talk about the new play I'm directing, but, before you all can get your petties in a pretzel." Sikowitzs turn to get a box. "This time, you people will choose your own role." Sikowitzs start walks around the room passing student by student and pick random student to pick piece a paper from the box, after the box is empty he come back to the stage. "Okay, since each of you now hold piece of paper, open them and say what written in it out loud, starting from Beck."

Beck opens his paper calmly. "Carter, the identical twin brother of Tommy" Beck said then he looks at Andre let him know it's his turn.

"Tommy, the identical twin brother of Carter, huh." Andre looks at Beck.

"I guess we're twin." Beck simply commented.

Each student goes on about their part as cast or as crew and its Jade turn to read her part. "Nancy, loving wife of astronaut Walter Swain" Jade simply said.

Robbie who is in Jade's left side read his paper. "Costumes and make-up" Robbie said. "I guess I'm the crew."

Tori become the last to read her paper, which mean only one role that not yet been read. "Walter Swain, husband of Nancy." Tori said as she turns to see really pissed Jade West.

"I'm supposed to play her wife?!"

"Now, Jade, no complaining, because my box has spoken" Sikowitzs said as he pass the script to the cast. "The play is going to be performing at the end of school year, so we are still having plenty of time to rehears it, but no matter how much time we have, I want you all to put all of your effort into this play." Sikowitzs looks at Jade then Tori before giving his attention to his other students. "For the crew, I expect the best at props and all the things that needed for the play, as for the cast I just going to say, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog." He said sternly. "Rehearsal is twice a week, Thursday and Friday, after school." Sikowitzs is about to say something but cut off by the bell. "Okay see you tomorrow, class dismissed." He said as the students walks out from the class.

* * *

The first time Tori did when she got the script is, go straight to the last page and there it is, the kiss scene, the one that she's been wanting to do with Jade but never got the courage to do unless its involve her dying, but now, she can kiss Jade without fearing of dying and maybe this is her chance to make Jade fall in love with her.

The splash of cold water finally calm her down, she needs it or she's going to overdrive or hyperventilate or something like that. When she finally calm, she looks herself once more time in the mirror before get out from the ladies room, lunch time almost over and she's hungry.

Tori are close to the door when someone walked in and then she froze. "I don't wanna be your _wife_ in the play." Jade simply said, she's not showing any kind of emotion but her tone was giving away her anger toward Tori.

"I don't want _you_ to be _my_ wife in the play." _I want you to be my real one_. Tori add it in her thought and then move pass Jade and leaving her to go to the asphalt café.

She goes straight to where Andre and Robbie sit when she got her burritos. "Robbie, how's Cat?" Tori asked Robbie, they really click –Robbie and Cat- proven in Sikowitzs's class this morning.

"I almost kissed her." Robbie said slowly.

"What happen?" Tori asked as she takes a bite at her burritos, it's just the three of them, Beck don't know where, Cat also M.I.A and Jade well, Tori just met her in the girls bathroom and she doubted Jade's gonna join them for lunch today.

"After we sang a _bad news_ song to Beck, we cheered and she said 'this is fun' and then I said, maybe we should make out sometimes, and she said 'Robbie, you're so gross'." Robbie looks at his laps, and that when it comes, Tori slaps him upside on the back of his head. "Aw. Why?"

"Because you're an idiot, if you're going to kiss a girl, just do it, not announce it first. Like Cat said, gross." Tori take another bite of her burritos and continue. "So, I'll just gonna cut to the point since Romeo here is not going to get any, what is your dares?" Tori asked not miss one beat.

"Well, me and Robbie is agreed to gives you one dare, because you already have the challenge that Robbie gave you." Andre explains. "So, are you ready?"

"Just spill it." Tori said.

"Tomorrow is your turn right." Andre said more like a statement than a question.

"Nu-uh, Robbie here is not succeeding yet." Tori protest.

"You know the rule; it's not about the goal. It's about the effort." Robbie said. "Yours is tomorrow, no backing up."

"Whatever, what's the dare?" Tori said getting slightly annoyed.

"We dare you, to be your 'boy side' until the play ended." Andre announces which make Tori almost choke on her soda.

"Are you insane, that are half way through graduation, you want me to spend the rest of my senior year as a boy?" Tori question her best buds with looks of disbelief, this year she's going to be eighteen and they also know that she's so close to make her decision, her parent would ask her practically after she blow the candle because all they know are, she already knew the answer when obviously she doesn't at least not yet, she wanted to talk to Trina but she's busy with college and stuff, it's surprises her because Trina actually doing good at college, she's majoring in acting and she's very good at it.

Anyway, what Andre and Robbie were thinking when they made that decision about the dare? Well, she need to figure out her problem about the 'condition' soon, for the meantime, a dare is a dare.

"Look Tori, if you don't want to do it-." Andre's words cut off by Tori.

"No, a dare is a dare." Tori said as she gets up and gathering her stuff and dumped it at the near trash can. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hit the mall, covering for me with the teacher will you."

"Why, what are you going to do at the mall?" Robbie asked Tori curiously, she has this determine look on her face.

"If you gonna play a dog, be a dog." Tori quote what Sikowitzs said earlier, Robbie and Andre just looking at her with their silly expression. "That mean, if I'm going to be a boy, then I'll be a boy, I need to shop some new outfit and change hairstyle." With that Tori leave Andre and Robbie and heading to her car, Blue BMW M6 convertible and go straight to the mall. But before that she manages to call her mom first.

"Mom, can I use my emergency credit card that grandma get me?"

* * *

This morning is feels different somehow, the students are like usual attend their class and learn something from the teacher and the same goes to Sikowitzs's class, the students surely learning but they learn about something else, the play, since the bell rang ten minutes ago Sikowitzs walked in the class and say. "Alright, those who are the cast of the play sit in the right side of the room, by the window. Those who are crew sit on the other side." Right then the student do as they was told and moments later after they are settled, suddenly the door swing open and reveals it's opener, a young boy with very attractive looks, his hair is slightly like Beck's but it's a bit more styled in a casual disarray style, wearing white t-shirt, layer with red a collared shirt and brown leather jacket companied by comfortable fitted black (not skinny) jeans and final touch brown calf leather Victorian style ankle boots.

He walks slowly and casually to the near empty chair which is beside Andre, the boy didn't mind a bit because he knew who the new comer is and he gave him smile.

Jade looks at the new guy who sits in front of her with an awe look, his looks and his choice of clothing is obviously better than Beck, if the girl in this school is crazy about Beck, Jade is sure that after this class and when the girls know that he is existed, they quickly turn the other way from Beck to this guy. She doesn't mean to compare him with Beck, she loved Beck as a friend, yeah, but she can't help it not to do it, the guy is hot with the capital H.O.T.

"Who in the name of Gandhi are you?" Sikowitzs asked the boy with suspicious looks on his face, he studies him closely because the boy is looks familiar for some reason.

"It's me, Tori." She said and all eyes are on her with shock expression, Jade almost choke in her own spit hearing that, it's like all the thing she's been imagine is scattered, Sikowitzs though, he knew about Tori's 'condition' didn't surprise at all but he need to keep the performance going.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"He lost a bet." Robbie chimes in from the other side of the room.

"Who lost what now?" Sikowitzs asked, putting his confused looks on his face.

"Tori, he lost a bet." This time is Andre who answer Sikowitzs's question.

Sikowitzs take a seat on the step of the stage facing to Andre and Tori's direction. "Care to explain?" He put his hands on his knees and his chin on the palm of his hand.

"It's kinda our thing, we started it in middle school, we watch basketball game together and bet on the team, the price is, the winner got to give the looser team a dare. I lost so here I am." Tori shrug her shoulders and lean on the back of the chair.

"I see, and why both Andre and Robbie are referring to you as a he, not a she?" He keeps asking, sometimes his students level insanity are unpredictable.

"Because he is, we dare him to be the 'boy side' of him until after the play ends, so until then, Tori Vega is a boy." Andre said without hesitation.

"Why are … ah you deal with your own problem then." Sikowitzs gets up and start talking about the play and what they need to do and whatnot.

Cat who is sitting on the crew side, scoop a little just enough to get closer to Tori. "Psst, Tori" Cat called Tori, making the boy to look at her and smile, Cat squeaks a little because of the smile, her smile is the kind of smile that can put your knees go limp, Jade can see it from her seat and kinda mesmerize too. "You look totally handsome." Cat smile at her, give her best innocent looks.

"Thanks Cat." She said simply before focusing with what Sikowitzs is talking.

_"The 'boy' sure knows how to put good looks on him. Damn, I need to think about something else, it's just Vega, nothing's change, even with those great hair, and the hot guy outfit which match him perfectly. Oh god, stop thinking about it Jade."_ Jade thought to herself.

* * *

"You ain't kidding with what you said yesterday, so you used your emergency credit card your grandma gave you, didn't you?" Andre asked Tori, the gang is eating their lunch but sometimes gave Tori a glance of her new appearance.

Tori about to answer Andre's question when bunch of girls came to her. "Hey, are you new here? We never saw you before." She said with her playful tone.

"Uh, kind of" Tori said with unsure tone.

"Well, my name is Ana." She said without missing a beat, her friends just standing there admiring the new 'guy'.

Tori being Tori, who respect woman, standing up and take Ana's hand then kiss the back of her hand. "Well, nice to meet you, Ana."

Jade upon seeing this just rolled her eyes, she's not amazed how girls easily attract to Tori, she is a fresh meat to them so when the meat is no longer fresh, they'll leave Tori alone. _'Charming my ass'_ Jade's thought.

The girl squeaks at Tori's chivalry and quickly pull a pen out of her bag, she then write what it seems to be her number on Tori's palms. "Call me." And then she left with the other girls.

"What was that?" Beck asked Tori who is now sitting down again.

She just shrugs her shoulders and continues eating, Andre though not surprise by this, he and Robbie are used to the girls reaction toward Tori since middle school. The 'boy' knew how to pull a good look and charms girls. Tori is polite towards them, calm and patient also very chivalry, what a gentlemen indeed.

"Seriously dude, five minute sitting on the outside you already got a number, just by kissing a girl's hand. Why that is never change." Robbie feels slightly jealous of Tori; he forgot how charming Tori could be when she wanted.

"Robbie, you can have my number." Cat said, wanted to make Robbie feel better.

"I already have your number Cat." Robbie said wryly, although he smile at Cat's attempt to make him less feel bad, it means that she care for him.

"You know, sometimes you don't need to look so hard to find something, you just need to appreciate what you have and make it special." Tori said to Robbie, gave him a pat on his back making him nodded in understanding.

Tori take a glance over Jade, she already find it –what she looks for- and she's going to fight for it, for _her,_ She just need Jade to see it. Tori sigh. _"So close yet so far away, but she surely is special."_

* * *

**So, how was it, is it good, is it bad? I hope you guys enjoy it though ...**

**It's 1.24 am here, and I'm currently writing the third chapter and almost finish it, so why not publish the second chapter... **

**I'll be finish with the third chapter by morning, and after that I'm going to sleep and rest, so if you want me to post the third chapter, let me know by leaving some reviews. thank you, thank you, thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading all your reviews, I finally take down the original chapter and gave this one, ago. Thank you for your reviews. (:**

**Thank you for all my readers and especially for them who leave reviews, letting me know what you feel and think about this story, thank you...**

**I hope I wrote a good story for you to read.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Victorious, and we all know that (:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 (EDITED)**

It's been two weeks since Tori's attempt to tell Jade that she likes her, Jade has been more gank-y than usual, Tori try the smooth way by flirting with her and every time she would saw Jade's cheeks slightly blushed and she looked like she's going to smile but her expression is quickly change with her bored look like usual, it's like nothing is change and Tori thought that Jade is hated her more than ever now.

"Oh, Nancy, you're so sweet, and gentle." Tori as Walter holds Nancy's cheek ever so gentle and put all of the emotion he feels to Nancy.

"How can you love a sleepy looser like me?" Tori throw her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Jade take one step closer and holds Tori's arm. "You are not a sleepy looser." She paused for a moment before she speaks her next line, trying to act like she really mean it. "You are an astronaut."

She thought that she did well, her acting is finally convincing this time, she quickly stole a glance to see Sikowitzs's expression, and he does not look happy. _Damn it_. She thought to herself. If he doesn't look happy, she has to do this scene over and over again for the rest of the day.

"I love you." Tori said it as she looks at Jade's blue eyes; she meant it, with all her heart and she pour it to Jade.

Jade looks amaze with how sincere Tori sound when she said it, she almost believe that it's Tori who said it to her not Walter. She shakes the thought and does her next line, but too quickly that she is not put her best effort in it. "I, Love you." She said with unsure tone.

"Oh no, you don't." Sikowitzs stand from his seat and approaching the stage. "Everybody take five, except you two." He motion to Jade and Tori. "You two are ruining this play, it's our fifth rehearsal and you are still stinking."

Sikowitzs looks pissed; he rarely lost his cool because he has the image of fun and crazy teacher but when it comes to a play, he can eat you alive. "I thought we already pass this stage, and with the entire lesson I gave you." Sikowitzs looks at the two actors.

"You need to feel it, the emotion, believe that _you are_ in love with one and another, you _are_ real husband and wife in this stage." He throws the script he's been holding to the near props table and sighs.

"Wait, you can blame me here, it's Jade. She's been 'preoccupied'." Tori point to the girl beside her who's seems to be pissed. "No offence Jade, you are doing a lousy job here."

Tori shrug her shoulders, that make Jade more pissed and her cheeks is burning with all the anger she's been holding, "_Okay, boy Vega is blunt and confident, obviously begging me to kill him."_ Jade thought to herself.

Sikowitzs rubs his temple, he tried to think of solution so the play can be saved and these two idiots are behaved. "You two meet me at Moé's café at seven p.m." Sikowitzs said after a while.

"Why?" Jade asked, finally finding her voice.

"Just meet me there, and don't be late, and also dress nice." And with that Sikowitzs storm off the stage leaving them.

* * *

Moé's café is not far from Nozú where the gang is usually hangout in, the place is not too big but looks cozy from the outside. Tori park her car and check her appearance once more. She wears a collared grey shirt, V-neck button-up black sweater, dark jeans, and fashionable sneakers for a casual, yet put-together look, she kind of enjoying being a boy, deep down she missed it, she put off her aviator and take her backpack then proceed to go inside the café.

She put extra effort to make herself look good, thanks to her very rich grandparents who is kind enough to spoil her with their money, although she's not using it very often, just when the time feels right, like at her sixteen birthdays and she want the new BMW car.

It's not her first time she set a foot in this café, although it's been a while since the last time she's here, the place is not change much, they still have the little stage to perform live music near the front door, so when you enter the place you can immediately saw it, the lights are dim and calming match with the light brown colour on the wall, there are some paintings hanging on the wall, some of them are paint in black and white, but some of them are colorful, Tori used to came here when she need to get away from something or just to think and ended up singing on the stage.

Tori take a seat near the stage, she arrives early and there's no sign of Sikowitzs or Jade yet. She put her backpack down beside her foot, not long after a waitress approach her, asking her what she wants to order. "Mocha late" She simply said before she adds that, she will order more later when her companion is arrive and the waitress go to get her order.

A tap on her shoulder bring her from her daydreaming state, she turn to look who the tapping person is. "You look nice, good." Sikowitzs smiles, he seems to be back to he's normal-crazy appearance- self again. "So, Tori" He take a seat across from her, put his chin in his palm and just look at her, studying her like there is something interesting in her before he finally speaks.

"Are you going to play a dog, or be a dog?" Sikowitzs referring to her 'condition' and the dare, it maybe looks like he is a crazy teacher who always challenges his students to crazy things in order to improve their acting skills, but Erwin Sikowitzs is more than that.

"I'm more than a dog, I'm the dog." Tori said. "But I'm a confuse dog." She stop talking to let the waitress set her coffee down and wait for her to go after Sikowitzs said he's not going to order.

"You know, life is simpler when you just feel it, too much thinking about it just going to drive you insane. If you feel right when you be a dog, then be the dog, if it makes you feel wrong, then …" Sikowitzs stop talking when he saw somebody. "Oh that's Jade… Jade." He shouts it. "My point is, don't be alone dog, or alone wolf, or whatever people said about that. You have your friends Tori." Tori nodded catching up what Sikowitzs means, she need to tell her friends about her condition, she knows that they can be trusted, but what about Jade. Just when she starts thinking about the blue eyes beauty, Jade appears beside her and takes a seat on her left.

"Okay I'm here, why?" She asked as she settled in her seat.

Tori look at her with awe look, Jade is really beautiful wearing that black duess clareta cardigan with green tank-top, and black skirt that hugs her legs companied by her black boots – not the combat boots she usually wears- and her hair is like her usual style but just perfect.

"Because you two need to play husband and wife believably." Sikowitzs said, snapping Tori from her gaze on Jade.

"What does that have to do with these?" Tori motion to them and the café.

Sikowitzs smile at them. "To prepare for your roles" the two actors look at him, waiting for more explanation. "Okay, listen, I was once playing a man in a great pain, so to prepare, I threw myself out of flight of stairs, just to feel the pain." He straightens his back. "So, as I was said, to prepare for your roles, you two must date." Sikowitzs stands up. "So have fun." He said.

"With, what?" Jade and Tori asked in unison.

"Your date oh, let me make it clearer, this date." Sikowitzs motion to the two teenager. "It begins now at seven thirty p.m. you two will stay here, drink, chat and do whatever people do on a date until the café is close at midnight." He said.

"No!" Tori are the first to protest. "I mean, I uh …" Tori trembling with her words, she would love to go on a date with Jade but not like this, maybe this is her chance to show Jade that she likes her. "I mean, IF I would take Jade or any other girl for that matter, out on a date, I would asked her properly, not by force." _Nice save_. She thought.

"Yea, no offence but, I don't want to go out with you, even if you ask me properly." Jade said, ready to leaves when Sikowitzs stop her.

"If you two leave, you will get an F and fail, and don't even think about sneaking out, I got eyes everywhere." Sikowitzs said with mystery tone and send a chill down Tori's spine. "Now, have fun." Sikowitzs leaves the two of them.

They seats and the waitress coming to get Jade and Tori's order, they order meals and coffee for Jade. "Okay, here a situation for you, don't talk, because I don't feel like talking to you and because I don't like you." Jade said with annoyance.

Tori chuckles and put her chin in her palm. "You know, for someone who doesn't want to talk to me, you sure are talks, a lot." That earns a glare from Jade and Tori laugh at her expression.

* * *

It's been one and a half hour and they are still not talking, although Tori is stole a glance or two every minute, Jade getting bored and the live music isn't helping either and that's when she finally cracks.

"I'm bored." Jade said and she tried not to sound so eager when she talks her next line. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away." Tori said still with her calm gesture.

"How you manage to hide your uh … that." Jade motion to Tori's chest area, she's blushing a little when she saw Tori not affected by the question, she's totally calm.

"You mean my … boobs?" Tori whisper when she said the last part for dramatic impact, and then she smile. "I don't know, wearing sports bra?" Tori smile, she gave Jade her most charming smile.

"Very funny" Jade gave her a mocking face when she said it.

"I'm serious, my boobs aren't that big, if I decided not to wear a bra and just undershirt, and it's just looks like I have lumps or something." Tori explain bluntly.

"Wow, you sound so confident when you explain that." Jade teased.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tori asked Jade and she knew what's coming next.

"Because I can easily mocks you in front of everyone."

"No you're not going to."

"Why wouldn't I? I don't like you."

Tori sigh, Jade will always put up her walls and playing tough with everyone, Tori try to think of something else to make Jade want to play nice with her, even if it just for five minutes.

"Can we try to be nice to each other just for tonight?" Tori asked her with calm expression. "Or, or … If it's so hard for you, how about we play our roles, huh?" Tori add the last sentence before Jade could say her usual answer, which is 'NO'.

"What do you mean our roles?" Jade asked curiously.

"You know, you'll be Nancy Swain, and I'll be Walter, and pretend that we have the night out, just husband and wife." Tori smile thinking about the idea, though she hope it would be different story if Jade and her are really in love. "Just like Sikowitzs said, we need to prepare to play our roles, to be believably husband and wife." Tori point to Jade when she said wife and Jade rolled her eyes. "So just until the night is over, we are the Swains couple, having a nice dinner and nice conversations, what do you think?"

Jade put her index finger on her chin, she thinks about Tori's idea for a moment. It's not a bad idea and she can practice to act in love with Tori no, Walter, she can practice to looks like she really in love with Walter. "I think that is not a bad idea." Jade said with her normal tone and then give Tori small smile.

"Well then, Nancy, how about we order another dri-." Tori's words cut off by a hand on her shoulders.

"Tori"

Tori doesn't have time to answer because the next thing she know is a girl already sat on her laps and give her smack on her lips, the girl kiss her like she's trying to eat Tori alive, Jade's eyes widen and her mouth gap open at the scene in front of her, Tori though as pleasant as it is, she push the girl by her shoulders out from her.

"Chelsea?" Were her first words she can get out from her mouth, she immediately wipes her lips hard like she try to clean the germ out of her mouth.

"Ow, no need to be rude, you love it when I kissed you like that." She wink at Tori and touch Tori's lips with her index finger which Tori immediate response is to smack away with her hand. "You change your hair, it's longer."

"Chelsea gets off me, and stop touching me." Tori said with stern tone and try to keep her from touching.

The blonde girl in Tori's laps finally gets off of her and takes a seat near her. "I see you have a date, already move on from Heather?" She said with playful tone and make Tori wince at the name she mentions.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, she already get over her shock upon seeing that horrible scene earlier.

She eyed Jade with what looks like a judge-y eyes. "Tori, I missed you." She said ignoring Jade.

Okay, Jade is not pissed when the girl kissed the person she supposed to 'date' but when she gets ignored it's another story, she's now pissed and hate this girl. She stands up and grabs the girl's front shirt; Tori quickly stand and separate the girls and preventing Jade to kill the blonde.

"Okay, no need to be violent here Jade. Chelsea, stop provoking her and drop the acting." Tori said and they all back to their seat. "Who told you I was here?" Tori asked Chelsea after they settle.

"Andre told me that you have a date." She simply said.

"Of course" Tori said realizing why Chelsea is here.

"You told Andre that you have a date with me?" Jade raise her eye brows and shoot her an angry look.

"Okay listen you two, Jade stop being a gank for a moment, and Chelsea stop acting like a bitch, and let me explain." Tori look at the two girls in disbelief, she pinch the bridge of her nose while Jade cross her arms and scowl. "I didn't say to Andre that we're on a date, I texted him saying that our lovely teacher set us up for a play-date." She explains slowly but still earns a glare from Jade. "Now, Chelsea let me introduce you to Jade, and Jade this is Chelsea my ex but currently my best friend."

"So this is not a date?" Chelsea said with guilty look on her face.

"No, it's not; we're just talking about our character we'll be playing on a school play." Tori said looking annoyed at Chelsea. "Next time, please do not jump into conclusion when you heard the word 'date' and my name on it, or you can stop playing the date breaker, I already told you that I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm kinda lost here." Jade said. "Can someone tell me what's going on, because I'm sure not gonna missing what happen here." Jade pointed between Tori and Chelsea with a slightly sarcastic tone on it.

Tori feel guilty for making Jade feel left out, it's all Chelsea's fault and she sure is going to pay later. "I'm sorry Jade, Chelsea here can be a bit over … acting sometimes, but she's just leaving, aren't you Chels?" Tori gave her the code to leave before she can reveal any personal information about her.

"You kicking me out after all I've done?" She asked intending to make it dramatic but soon put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'm going." She said after earning a glare from Tori then she turns to face Jade before she goes. "I'm sorry for interrupting you're uh, 'play-date'." And with that she's gone.

Tori stiffen at her seat after Chelsea left, she's afraid that Jade is going to be pissed at her and forget about their first agreement to be nice to each other for the night.

"What was that, Walter, care to explain?" Jade question her in her Nancy voice again, soft but not judging tone.

"She uh …" Tori clear her throat before she explains about her unfortunate relationship in the past. "Back when we were in middle school, she and I were dating and it last a week before we agree to broke it off and stayed friends."

"And she gets jealous when you go on a date?" Jade asked confuse with what happen earlier.

"No, she's not, she just looking out for me and besides, she has a boyfriend." Tori smiled wryly.

"Sure, she has a boyfriend who understand when his girlfriend kissed another person who isn't him, are you sure her boyfriend know?" Jade raise her eye brows curiously.

"It's more like a stage kiss, and I'm not kissing her back either." Tori said in defense.

"Sure." She gave Tori her playful smile, not believing her explanation.

"It's Andre, her boyfriend is Andre." Jade raise her eyebrows in surprise, she shoot a look that says _'really?'_ "I know its sound crazy and complicated but if you know why, you kinda understand why they doing that."

"They, who are they?"

"A year and half ago, a month before the showcase that got me transferred to Hollywood art, my almost two year girlfriend dumped me, and I kinda lost it. Since then, Chelsea and Andre would keep an eye from me and 'select' potential girlfriend for me."

"So you're saying that, they're your babysitter?" Jade can't help it, she try to hold her laugh but she just can't and Tori just blush at the comment, she already told her friend that what they're doing is really embarrassing but they keep doing it until they're sure that she will be okay on her own.

They keep talking about anything else and actually get along as the time goes, sure Jade would tease her every once in a while and Tori would avoid and try not to talk about her sad story, but other than that, tonight they really hit it off, if this is a real date Tori would sure get a second date because she is so charming with Jade, Tori of course said that it's her playing her character to charm 'Nancy'.

When the date is over and the café is about to close, Tori pay the check and escort Jade to her car, fortunately she park her car not far from Tori's.

"Thanks, that's very chivalry of you." Jade said when Tori open her car door. "Now go away, I can take care of myself." And with that Tori knows the normal gank-y Jade is back.

"You're very welcome." Tori then jogged over her car and started it but instead of going toward her home direction she follows Jade's car, at first Jade doesn't notice it but then she notice Tori's car behind hers when they stop on the traffic light.

Tori's phone ringing and buzzing, she put on her Bluetooth and answer the phone. "Hello." She said without looking at the caller id.

"Why are you following me, are you stalking me?" Jade asked little annoyed and look into her rear view mirror.

"No, I'm just, you know, escorting you home, so I can make sure you get home okay." Tori shyly said. She can't bear the thought of Jade driving alone in the middle of the night without protection.

"Please, I can take care of myself, just turn around on the next U-turn and go home." Jade said and then hang up the phone, though she smile at the effort, no one ever do that to her, even when she dated Beck, he would simply said 'be careful and drive safe' when she decide to go home in the middle of the night after their 'sleep over'.

Tori shakes her head after Jade hang up on her, and she definitely not going to take that U-turn when she passed it, though she's slowing down a bit so she can put little distant between her car and Jade's but not that far so she can still see it.

Ten minute later they drive through Jade's neighborhood before finally Jade drive her car into her parents driveway, Tori breathe in relief that Jade is home and safe, she's about to hit the gas pedal and sped up when she saw Jade in the middle of her parent's driveway waving at her then she stop in front of her.

Jade motion her to get out from the car, so Tori turns off the engine and get out from the car and stand by it. Jade sigh and walks toward her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I need to make sure that-." Tori stop talking mid-sentence when she feel lips on her cheek, Jade kiss her on the cheek and she feels like jumping right now, or flying, boy she's hyperventilate right now but she try to look calm and cool.

Jade tuck her hair behind her ear and said. "Thanks for the escort back home, Walter." Then she walks inside her house.

"Boy, can this night get any better." Tori said as she gets in the car and drive, she smiling from ear to ear through her drive home.

* * *

**So chapter 4 is up soon, just adding a few touches and finishing it...**

**See you later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 4, before that I want to give** **_fookinwanka _a huge thank you for the help with this chapter, she did an awesome touch, and it's really fun working together. (:**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, the drama and complication are just started, as I promise since the beginning. **

**As usual, I don't own the rights of Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Jade opens her eyes slowly, turning to her side to see the digital clock on her nightstand, the bright, red numbers reading five in the morning before her back connects to her bed as she stares at the ceiling, noting the two hours left until she has to get up and go to school. Her pink, full lips part into a sigh when she thinks back to last night. She was close to yelling at Tori when she got out of her car but as soon as she walked to the half-Latina and saw that doe-y, puppy dog, loving gaze directed at her, Jade changed her mind.

So instead of threatening the incessant, chivalric brunette, Jade planted a soft kiss at her high cheekbone and thanked her.

The pale figure sits up and rests her back against the headboard, absently bringing her fingertips to her lips, feeling the lingering tingle of Tori's soft cheek. Jade doesn't understand why she did that-why she kissed Tori. She'll even admit that she's started feeling a little bit attracted to Tori since that night she drove Cat and her to Mona Paterson's house, though before it was easier to control her…_ Urges_...To stay hidden, but now? She finds it hard work to bottle these emotions because she's afraid of subconsciously showing the Latina her true feelings; like letting the tall, fit brunette touch her when she threatens anyone else from doing so or letting herself relax in the perky Latina's strong arms when she actually catches herself hugging her back-something completely, utterly and disgustingly unJade-like.

Maybe it's because of Tori's new appearance that magnified her feelings. Her masculine side provoked the emotions she's been burying deep inside her, making it crawl up to the surface of her system which left her confused as hell because she's been denying it for so long. Jade always looked the other way when she thought of the half-Latina, which explains why Jade's kept her distant and rejected Tori's tried friendship over and over again. She's too afraid to admit that someone might actually have the guts to steal her heart and is too stubborn to even consider how she might already submit to her feelings, letting it open for Tori to snatch at her willing heart in the process, but no. Jade West can't be tamed so easily, she'll restrain herself for as long as possible until she knows that the feelings are reciprocated from Tori. Then she'll make Tori fight for her heart, make her submit after the brunette earned her trust.

Guessing she would not be able to fall back asleep, Jade gets up from the bed and reaches to her desk, opening her laptop to start writing another play.

* * *

It's too early in the morning for a normal person to take a shower but Tori needed one to clear her head since she didn't have time to process anything of last night before she drifted off to sleep the second her exhausted body hit the bed. The 'date' was going well and it even ended with sweet kiss on the cheek by Jade. She's always imagined how a night would wrap up after a real date with Jade when she'd take her home from after an eventful, amazing time and walk the beauty to her doorstep. Her expectations met her reality last night, well, kind of-as much as it really could consider the pale girl didn't particularly like her. It may have been Nancy placing a kiss on Walter's cheek, but in Tori's fabricated mind, it was Jade kissing her nonetheless-well, that's what she keeps telling herself.

The feeling of the little joy she had immediately vanished when she woke up at five in the morning, though. She always felt that way. After the day would end and whatever feeling she had or how good the day had been, she'd head to bed and wake up back to square one before finally getting ahold of reality, coaxing herself to come back from her overworking mind.

As usual, Tori would finish a shower before placing her naked form in front of the vanity mirror to just look at herself for a long, scrutinizing moment, her brown irises narrowed to bore over every inch of her sun-kissed skin. Her arms cover her breasts, hands cupped under her pits as she tilts her head to inspect her body fully, imagining what it would be like if those weren't there before her hands move below her belt to do the same to her extra appendage, wondering how she'd be without her friend dangling between her legs.

It might look like an easy choice for everyone because they think Tori would choose the dominant one with no problem because it's an easy choice, but not for her, it's just as difficult. She can't fathom the possibility of changing herself to be somebody else. For fifteen years, the way she'd been living, thinking, talking, walking, dressing and everything else to do with her life screamed 'a boy,' and with one trip to the hospital, everything would just vanish. Fifteen years of her life would mean nothing, wasted. Then back to square one of being confused, lost and indecisive of her lifestyle. It's hard to make a decision without thinking it over properly because she needed to know-no-she needed to be sure that when she finally made a choice, she would not have a single trace of regret.

_"Don't be a lone dog, or a lone wolf, or whatever people said about that. You have your friends, Tori."_

Sikowitzs's words ring through her head. It kept repeating on loop since last night and she can't get it out of her mind. It's true, though, she needs to open up to her friends, especially Jade since she feels like she owes it to her. If she wants to confess her feelings to Jade, laying it all out on the table, she'd want the raven-haired wonder to at least acknowledge her 'condition', even then when Jade rejected her after knowing her condition she hope for the actress to at least to be okay with it and would be friends with her.

She can't possibly bring herself to imagine what would be if Jade didn't accept it.

The ring of her alarm sent her back to reality, giving herself a quick glance in the mirror before getting dressed. Today is a big day. She would tell her friends about her condition and maybe, it would make her decision much easier.

* * *

Sometimes, when people want to avoid something or try not to think about something, it just only makes them think about that something even more or stare at that something or find themselves longing for that something-or that someone's presence.

Jade sits through her classes without truly giving any of her attention to what the teachers say, since her thought process is of Tori. Since this morning all she can think about is how to avoid the lithe girl for the rest of the day, but she knows she can't. They still have to rehearse for the play after school, which makes it difficult because her and Tori have the last scene to practice to perfection: the one where the skilled actress failed to act out her love for Walter as a supporting, loving wife that is Nancy since she's been so focused on hiding her real feelings for the singer that it's nearly pitiful.

Jade West, is the young and very talented actress who failed short of acting in love while she's so good at faking not to be in love. Pitiful.

Said girl slumps in her seat as she huffs to herself, her fork stabbing and stirring at her salad while she tries not to listen to Cat and Robbie's incessant bickering about what they could use to make Andre and Beck look like believable twins. It's been going on and on since the second they were announced as the costume and makeup crew. Jade hated to admit, but they did make a good team.

Tori and Andre make their way to the table after buying their lunch, Beck still a no-show since he needed to help the props crew in the Black Box Theater. Tori already told Robbie and Andre that she planned to tell the rest of the gang, but since Beck can't join them at lunch and they're surrounded by a swarm of students at the Asphalt Cafe, she will just have to invite them to come over after rehearsal and tell them then.

"Hey Jade," Tori greets her brooding companion as she takes a seat across from the girl and by Robbie's left side who's clearly not noticing her and Andre's arrival because he's still arguing with the redhead. Jade only replies with a weak smile and then back to torturing her meal, making Tori sigh as she messes with her burritos.

"Cat, I think they would be just fine by wearing wigs and the same outfit, there's no need to paint Andre's body, and it would look ridiculous!" Robbie said with his 'wound almost begging' voice; he's tired of explaining to her over and over again on how ridiculous her idea sounds.

"No, Robbie, it would be perfect. No one would notice it, believe me." Cat almost yelling now and at the verge of tears given she definitely can't take criticism very well.

"Whoa, okay, enough of that you two. Stop arguing," Tori finally speak since she can't stand looking at crying Cat. "How about you try your idea on Andre after rehearsal at my place?" Andre cuts Tori off at mid-sentence when he starts to protest immediately at the idea of Cat turning him into a white, pale and horribly awkward looking version of himself.

"You say who will do what on who now?"

"Andre, Shh," She glares at him before continuing. "We'll _all _hang at my house and you do what you need to do with Beck and Andre, then afterwards we can watch a movie to relax. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can have a slumber party. How's that sound for you?" Tori asked Cat whose eyes have widened in happiness before she jumps up and down at her seat.

"Well, I'm not coming," Jade finally speaks, looking at Tori with those blank-bored kinda look and raised eyebrows when the brunette gives her the scowl that says 'don't-make-the-kid-cry-even-more' look. "I don't want-"

"Jade, please, please, please!" Cat begs her while tugging at her shirt, planning on doing so until the angry girl says yes, but only making Jade more annoyed by this. "Fine! But we better watch horror movies afterwards," Resulting everyone at the table-except Jade-to sigh in unison at the gothic girl's choice of movie.

* * *

Tori breathe in and out rhythmically when her heart starts to pound against her ribcage erratically. She's nervous. Her friends are downstairs while Cat and Robbie are trying to finish Andre with their idea of making him identical to Beck as Jade plays with her scissors, snipping at some sunflowers from the vase. Tori finally stops pacing around her room, only to stand in front of her mirror, hiding from them, or what she would prefer calling it, preparing for what she will say when she finally musters up the courage to go upstairs.

The jumpy girl can say that she could relax just a little since today's play rehearsal wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Jade actually managed to deliver her lines and the feelings behind the loving, assuring role pretty well. She became the loving wife of Walter Swain the moment she set a foot on that stage. Maybe their little practice last night worked after all, or so she thought.

The singer takes one deep breath before opening the door to her room to descend down the stairs to face her friends and tell them the secret she's been dying to spill since this morning. As expected, when Tori walk into the living room, she finds it in such a mess with Andre struggling to protest and dodge Cat and Robbie's attempt to 'turn' him into a different Andre. Tori shakes her head and plops down on the couch while everyone seems to be busy with their own thing: Beck helping the helpless trio while Jade sits on the other side of the couch cutting up a bunch flowers, the confetti plant piled by her feet. She seems to enjoy and entertain herself and Tori can't help but to stare at her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Jade says with a smirk graced on those soft, plump lips, grey, blue eyes still locked on the yellow flower before the sound of her sharp scissors stop sniping for a bit to look up at Tori with her head tilted, studying the Latina while the girl in question tries her best to not look like she's been caught red handed, looking back into stormy hues. "What?" She asks the singer.

"Nothing. You look... Nice," Tori mentally slaps in the face for saying nice. Beautiful could have worked, but instead she said nice. Nice is a good word. Not too forward...

Jade only rolls her pair of hypnotizing blue-green eyes before they focus on the chaos in the Vega household. "Are you going to help them or not?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders after looking at how the three of them finally managed to keep Andre still as they paint through his visible body that isn't covered by the outfit he's wearing. Tori focus her gaze on the TV now, trying to think of the right moment to tell her friends without freaking them out. She trusts them and believes that once the secret is out; her friends will be okay because they are her friends-her best friends-right? And Jade, Jade would be okay too, right?

_"Oh god, I need to calm down. Breathe, Tori, breathe."_

After what seems like forever and an hour and a half later, the helpless victim of Robbie and Cat is ready to be seen as Tommy Swain after making Beck put on his costume and wig, too, the same long sleeve colorful t-shirt, black cotton pants. Tori and Jade look at them and gape. Cat is totally right, she somehow managed to make them look more believably as twin brothers than before, giving her a round of applause.

"Wow, Cat, those non-stop bickering with Robbie finally paid off," Tori said proudly at her friend's ability. "You really are a miracle worker." She looks at Robbie, signaling for him to say what he needs to say to Cat.

"I'm sorry for doubting you earlier, Cat." Robbie says, hanging his head in shame before Cat lifts his chin to look at her.

"It's okay, Robbie, you helped me in the end, remember?" Robbie nods and gives Cat his sweet and gentle smile.

"Okay, as fun as it has been, I need to tell you something... Something personal that so far only Robbie, Andre and my family knows…. And also there's Chelsea." Tori motions to the crowd to sit while she stand by the coffee table and rubs her hands together. "But before I begin, I need you to listen to me until I'm finished. Not one single comment would be made to interrupting me, understood?" They all nod, including Jade who is surprisingly and willingly good with it.

"What is it about, Tori?" Cat asks.

"Cat, I already told you, no interrupting." Cat then makes a motion that looks like locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"Okay, this goes back to when I was born." Tori then tells the story about her childhood, her life before the age of fifteen when she went to the hospital after letting her mother know about her situation at the time and her decision to give her other side a chance and everything else, including her to make decision after her eighteenth birthday.

The gang, minus Robbie and Andre, looks at her, not knowing what to say, though Jade's expression can't be read. Beck slowly smiles at her understandingly and stands up to hug and pat her on the back. "I'm cool with it. You're my friend and nothing will ever change that." He says, earning one happy and goofy smile from the brunette.

Cat squeaks in amusement and also gives her a big ole hug that almost crushes her bones. "How does it look like? Can I see it?" Cat asks in excitement after pulling away from the embrace while everybody in the room screams '"NO!", making the redhead screams because they scared her.

There's one person who has yet to speak her mind: Jade. Everyone turns their head to stare at the raven-haired wonder, waiting for her to say something, but instead she plays with her nails. A sigh comes from Beck's mouth as he calls her name with the tone that she absolutely despises. "Jade?"

The pale girl looks up and stares at him, looking bored and indifferent about what has been happening before she finally opens her mouth, starting with something that Tori would have never guessed would roll off of her tongue. "I already know."

* * *

"What do you mean you already know?" They all say in unison while Tori looks at her in disbelief. All this time she had been utterly afraid of how she was going to tell Jade about her condition, only to finds out that the girl is already know.

"What? How? When?" Tori finally manage to get her question out from her mouth that was opening and closing like a fish above water.

"Remember Steam Boat Suzy?" Jade asks all of the people in the room, her blue eyes gliding over her friends' dumbfounded looks, rolling them impatiently. "I went through his medical records and found everything in there?" She asks slowly, more of a question to let it dissolve through everyone's thick skull.

"E-Everyth-thing?" Tori stumble with her words, in disbelief that she didn't see it sooner. Of course it would be there. It's probably printed in caps.

"Relax, I'm okay with it. Don't beat yourself up. You are who you are no matter what you choose when the time comes for you to make that decision." Jade says, surprisingly soft and encouraging to Tori while the others throw Jade their skeptical look as the Latina smiles widely like an idiot, screaming in her head. '_She's okay with it!_', but keeping it cool on the outside-well, hopefully. "What? I can be nice to Vega boy, sometimes." Jade says after she glares at the gazes still lingering on her, avoiding the brown eyes looking at her so warmly.

For a while they talk about Tori's 'friend', asking about her childhood, Robbie even finding an old tape of home videos to play on the television when they were in elementary school. They go on like that for the evening before dinner time rolls around as they order pizza with more home videos of the three musketeers and their pranks on Trina.

One video that caught her off guard. One particular video she thought she had already gotten rid of. Robbie didn't notice as he put it on play.

It was the video a month before Tori transferred into Hollywood Arts, the day before that hurtful moment even happened. In the video are Tori beaming with happiness as she cuddles with a girl. She has the most beautiful smile on her face and those piercing blue eyes look back at Tori with an intense gaze, her brown hair dropped on Tori's shoulder as they continue to watch the TV. They're giggling and there are some kissing, sweet and loving kisses. Tori froze at the scene before her, not moving in her seat or giving any reply about it like the previous videos when the gang makes a comment like "How adorable," and "So cute". She just looks at it with blank expression; Andre is the first to realize the video they're watching and quickly snatches the remote from Robbie's hand to stop the tape, glaring at Robbie who doesn't notice his mistake.

"Oh, my god Tori, I'm so sorry," Robbie says, practically down to his knees in front of Tori. "I didn't notice it, I'm so, so, so, stupid, I should've-" Robbie's cut off mid-sentence by a pat on his shoulder and a weak smile by Tori.

"It's okay, Rob. It was an accident and I thought I already got rid of it." Tori give him a weak smile. "Nothing can ruin this moment, I finally told you guys and I'm very grateful that you're okay with it. I appreciate the support. And Jade, thanks for understanding even after you found out, you kept my secret and said nothing about it. I'm even happier that you're okay with it." Tori throws Jade her lopsided, boyish smile. "And nothing can ruin this moment."

The doorbell rings right after Tori have finished with her little speech, making them jump a bit. "Oh, it's the pizza guy, I'll go get it." Cat says with enthusiasm, running to get the door after collecting money from the others to pay the guy.

Tori and the others turn their attention back to selecting home videos to play until they notice Cat not returning with the pizza but stood dumbfounded by the door, not moving.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asks Cat.

"Just give the money to the guy, Cat, and stop staring. It's rude." Jade said snapping at Cat.

Cat turns and looks at Tori. "Tori" Her face lost and confused. "There's a baby on your doorstep."

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**let me know what you think by leave me some reviews, I'm going to re-read it and edit any miss typed ...**

**now, I need to sleep. see ya ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with the chapter ... I co-write this chapter with my Friend Sam, she's great writer, Love to be co-write with her. **

**So, the chapter would start before the 'baby at the door' accident. **

**oh, Happy birthday to Jay aka Jordan, this chapter is your present, I hope you like the chap ... and we make it longer for bonus! yay.**

**Enjoy. **

**I do not own VicTorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_Picture frames rattle against the wall as the sounds of several feet stomping against the wooden floors make a ruckus throughout the house, the view unfocused and shaky at different angles because of the running. Little, fast legs move quickly, showing their worn out converses thumping loudly in the trembling view as the kid holding the camera tries to shoo the angry Latina who is currently chasing them, sprinting until their chest burns from being out of breath and laughing at the little girl shrieking and hollering about. "I'm going to get you!" The chaser screams at the top of her lungs when her prey is thirty feet away from her, still speeding until they are out of breath, but smart enough to find the big man of the house by the garage, using him as a shield to protect them from the screeching monster._

_"Boys, settle down." He says to the still laughing, rowdy boys, the camera now looking at David Vega in a low angle because the holder is obviously shorter than him. "What did you three do this time?" He asks, knowing what would come next as the camera zooms in on the man's face before focusing to the garage door by the kitchen, the eleven year old Trina bursting in while she holds the ruined dress her mother just bought for her on her birth week, but Tori and his friends decided to make it prettier by throwing it into the mud-oops?_

_"Dad, look what those… those little brats did to my new dress!" Trina shrieks with anger filled in her tone. "I'm going to get you boys for this!"_

A sharp beeping noise and the black screen on the TV indicates the end of the video. "Oh, boy, you three are dorks. Putting Trina's dress in the mud? I can do better than that!" Jade comments after the video cuts off after they decided to look over family photos before putting on another old film.

"Hey, we're not devious and mean children like you. We were just three innocent boys, who wanted to prank an annoying older sister," Tori says defensively, smiling at the fond memory. They were good times. She misses them-no responsibilities, no heartaches, no confused feelings about being both a boy and girl, and definitely no Jade to pine over. Although, she couldn't help but think how incredibly adorable it would've been if she knew Jade at that age. She could definitely see little boy Tori chasing after a mean, adorable Jade as kids, sneaking a kiss on her lips, having Jade run after the cheeky boy with the hammer her grandpa gave her and catching him to plant a hard, stubborn one on his own lips before she threatened Tori with her tiny voice, trying to sound menacing, but only making the boy fall for her even deeper.

"What did she do to pay you guys back?" Beck asks curiously, making Tori blush for letting her imagination get way too ahead of her while the Canadian scavengers through the album photos with Jade and Cat. "I know she's big on payback."

"Oh yeah," Andre nods his head in agreement. "She totally got number on us." He says with a slight horror graced on his face, remembering that one, disturbing memory while Beck and him are now back in their normal outfits and no makeup.

"Trina glued us to the lunch table." Robbie says, gazing at the air with his head tilted to the side, remembering that embarrassing, scarring moment. "We were forced to leave our pants and go home half naked." He squeaks and puts his fist to his mouth for dramatic effect, his legs tucked to his chest before he starts to giggle, his body erupting into a fit of laughter, Andre and Tori joining soon after, leaving the remainder three to look in confusion as they reminisce on a nostalgic memory. "You know, you looked stupid that time, too!" Robbie pointed at his two best friends.

"We were stupid. All of us." Tori says after their laughter dies down. "We walked to my house because we missed the bus and everyone was looking at us. Three boys walking home half naked, with our backpacks covering our front." Tori chuckles, half explaining to their friends what happened on that unfaithful day.

"You guys sound so cute and adorable!" Cat chimes in giddily and goes back to looking at the pictures. "Look, there's one picture of you guys naked in the pool!" Cat giggles, pointing at the snapshot.

Tori quickly snatches the book from Cat's hands, clearing her throat. "Um, how about we watch some other videos then, yeah? Robbie, put the video on." She says quickly, bashfully as she places the album on top of the piano before heading to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge while the curly-haired boy searches for another video to play.

Jade has been pretty quiet for a while, though she has made one or two sarcastic comments throughout their evening of catching up with the 'boys'. She's actually amazed by Tori's friendship with the musician and the puppet master. She and Cat met at a young age but they hardly do things together like the three musketeers because the blue-green eyed beauty is too strong headed to let Cat in fully and have a normal best friend relationship with her. Sure they have sleepovers sometimes and do each other hair and nails, but nothing really exciting; they just do the boring stuff.

Jade somehow felt relieved after Tori's confession because that meant she didn't have to pretend she didn't know anything, which is half the reason why she's been keeping her distance. The horror movie lover knows about Tori's feeling for her, not that platonic, I-want-to-be-your-friend feelings, but actual, romantic feelings with flirting-ever since her and Beck called it quits. It wasn't always obvious, Jade barely noticed, but she became more aware when the three dorky versions of the three musketeers started that stupid dare of Tori showing her boy side.

She was happy when she found out, but she held on, kept herself from showing any other feelings and tried not to flirt back because Tori needed to earn her trust before Jade could pour herself freely into the boy. Tori was holding back until she decided to spill her secret to Jade, ultimately trusting her, which earned Tori access to the pale girl's heart without really knowing.

"You want one?" Tori asks, breaking Jade's train of thought, closing the fridge as she holds two cans before handing one to Jade who takes it, sitting beside her.

"Thanks." She says simply, putting the soda down without opening it while Tori is already taking a big gulp from the can. "So…"

"So…" Tori repeats, not knowing what to say since she can barely control her heartbeat from the shock she got earlier when she learned about Jade's knowledge about her medical 'condition' before she even got the chance to explain it to her-well, it made it easier since the pale girl already knew.

Maybe now she has a chance to ask her out properly since nothing is keeping her from asking the girl she loves out on a date.

"Do you make it a habit of taking pictures in the pool? If so, can I see?" Jade raises her eyebrows accompanied with her playful smile that just sends a shock to Tori's spine and a tingle below her belt as her knees nearly give out from under her.

"We were ten! Plus, it was summer, so we kind of just wanted to cool off. My mother saw us and took a picture." Tori says, her cheeks turning bright red, remembering that they groaned and pouted every time Ms. Vega wanted another, telling them how cute they were, even going through the lengths of getting their neighbors to look at her boys.

"God, you really are dorks. I guess you even did that peeing contest thing…" Jade closes her mouth to stop talking when she sees Tori's guilty expression. "Oh my god, you really did that?"

"Hey! I-I, we were bored!"

"You were bored?"

"Yeah, but all the fun just ended after the hospital visit. We don't do that anymore, though, mostly because they don't feel comfortable with it, and for me, they respect and understand my need of privacy. Ah, I missed those times."

"I'm sorry." Jade says out of the blue.

"What for, Jade?"

"For being a bitch to you. It's been a long while since anyone would challenge me back." Jade looks at Tori before her soft lips curl into a smile that makes Tori's palms sweat. She really loves it when Jade smiles, especially when it's directed right at her. "You challenge me; make me feel the need to work harder to get roles so you can't take it from me without a fight."

"I'm not mad at you for being who you are with me, Jade. You intrigue me, which is why I push you, challenge you back. You make me forget about my situation, you make me feel like this is me, not someone who needs to choose to identify myself. I am what I am when I'm with you." Jade looks at Tori, speechless, not knowing what to say when her mouth goes a little dry when the boy in front of her eases in a little closer. Normally, she'd hate her space being invaded, but she never notices it when the brunette does so. Maybe it's the way she smells, the way Jade leans in just a little bit closer to catch a whiff of her cologne or the way Tori looks at her, really looks at her and not like she's some ticking bomb ready to combust. The pale thespian recollects herself, dumbfounded by how honest Tori was with her, finally putting words together.

"What's it like? I mean, how do you feel about everything? You and your decision." The actress asks the tan teenager, looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't know… Lost, confused, and tired of thinking what I'm going to do for the next couple of months before I turn eighteen." She smiles wryly at Jade. She honestly does feel this way, even though her parents were always kind enough not to bring the topic up. The thought haunts her to the point of gasping for air sometimes, making her want to disappear for a while. "I wish someone would tell me and point me to the answer."

"That's stupid. If you really thought that, you would have let your parents do that a long time ago." Jade says with a pierced brow raised, glancing at Tori with a soft gaze before she braves herself enough to take hold of a gentle, tan hand. "You know what to do, you're just not sure if you're ready to make that decision. You need to trust your gut, and believe in yourself."

Brown eyes flicker up to gaze into pale blue ones, her breath catching in her throat as the air grows thicker between them, the space closing in while heads lean and tilt forward. "Tori! Hey, Tori! We're hungry, what's for dinner?" Robbie shouts from the living room, immediately breaking the spell between Tori and Jade who quickly retreat from their position to adjust in their seats awkwardly, their chest escalating to regulate their erratic hearts at what could've been, which was so incredibly close.

"I, uh, already called pizza, should be here soon enough." Tori's voice gives out a little from the nervousness, getting up to go to the living room with Jade following behind, a little flustered.

The puppet master turns his attention back to Cat, seeming to explain something when Tori and Jade take a seat on the couch, side by side; maybe the spell isn't broke after all.

"It's true, I'm not lying!" Robbie says, trying to convince the perky redhead.

"What is it you're not lying about?" Tori asks curiously since they seem to be engaged in very heated conversation like they always do, but quickly fall silent when the Latina questions them.

"N-Nothing, we're just arguing about the wigs. She thinks it's made from monkey fur." Robbie stammers, dodging the real answer.

"I thought we were talking about Tori's ex-girlfriend Heather?" Cat asks sweetly with her innocent look. "She's a supermodel." She giggles while Robbie, Andre and Beck face palm their foreheads.

"Your ex is a supermodel?" Jade asks with her brows raised, Tori only replying with a shrug of her shoulder, not really wanting to answer or talk about it. Jade senses the uneasiness painted on Tori's soft face, deciding to drop the topic while Robbie hurriedly puts in another video on the screen without looking at the label that reads, 'Heather and Tori'.

"Oh, it's playing! Everybody shut up." Cat says excitedly, quick to shush everybody before erupting in a giggle.

"Hey, it's your cousin Ben; I didn't remember him coming over… When was this taken?" Andre asks Tori.

"Oh, during that summer break, before…" Tori trails off as her mind recollects that day.

* * *

**_One and a half years ago …_**

_Tori cuddles on the couch with Heather while they watch some random movie. It's Saturday, but they didn't want to go out, so they just stayed in and ate pizza._

_The Vega household was always empty on Saturdays, or so, Tori thought. They're halfway through the movie when the door bursts open, revealing her cousin, Ben Josh Vega, holding a camera like a TV crew. "Hola, cousin, I'm back!" Ben's a sweet guy, same age as Tori and has a very similar face structure just like her._

_She loves Ben, but right now, she kinda hates him for ruining her evening with her girlfriend, so she tries not to pay attention and ignore him while she cuddles into Heather tighter and closer, kissing her softly._

_"Babe, your cousin is here." Heather chuckles at her girlfriend's lame attempt to pretend her cousin wasn't even at the door with a camera stuck to his face._

_"I can kick him out if you want?" Tori scrunches her eyebrows playfully with a little hope on her face while she runs her fingers through Heather's soft, brunette hair._

_"It's not funny." Heather lightly punches at Tori's shoulder._

_"So, you girls are just going to ignore me?" Ben asks, still holding his camera at the cuddly girls._

_Tori sighs dramatically. "I'm sorry, Ben, I thought you were coming tomorrow." Tori says, sitting up as Heather follows._

_"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, I'm coming today," He grins boyishly at his slightly older cousin. "I came early because I want to meet someone."_

_"So, why are you still here?" Tori asks._

_"I wanted to meet you first, but as I can see, you're busy. Hi, Heather" Ben says in a feminine voice, batting his eyes at Heather just for fun as she waves back at him. "Okay, then I'll be on my way." He cuts the camera off and heads out, leaving his duffle bag behind. "I'll be late, don't wait up!" _

_"Well, that kills the mood." Tori says while standing up to walk to the kitchen to grab a drink. "You know, I love him, but he needs to work on his timing."_

_"And what timing might that be?" Heather wraps her arms around Tori's waist, hugging her from behind as Tori closes the fridge door, turning to face Heather with her eyebrows wiggling suggestively at the blue -eyed beauty._

_"Perv" Heather says, leaning to kiss Tori nonetheless, both turning to face one another._

_"You love me and all of my perverted tendencies," The Latina replies with a smirk heavy on her lips and a glint of hunger in her coffee-colored irises, her girlfriend responding with a leap and a passionate kiss as the sun-kissed teen stumbles back by the force of Heather's mouth moving in fervor against hers, her fit legs snaking around Tori's slim waist. The taller girl picks her up effortlessly, holding her lower back while the other cups a handful of her full, pert ass. It's always been ardent between the two, but this… It's different, borderline desperate, even, but it doesn't lack in passion at all._

_Tori doesn't have time to dwell on Heather's behavior because she's doing that thing with her teeth and tongue against her lower lip, only making her knees weak before she lays the brunette down on the couch, crawling between her opened, inviting legs. The tip of her member presses against Heather's entrance, the girl too much in a hurry as she snaps her hips, taking in Tori's length completely, not bothered enough to take off the rest of their clothes._

_The two lovers move in sync, rocking and rolling their hips in time as the sweat beads down Tori's lower back, her shirt sticking against her skin, bringing each other over the edge with a final cry. The brunette bottoms out completely, moving in and out of her girlfriend's center as she trembles, not realizing her mistake from her boggled, satisfied mind, Heather clinging onto her tightly._

_Tori caresses the brunette's cheek softly, bringing their foreheads to rest against each others as Heather smiles lovingly at her. "I love you," She breathes out, leaning in to kiss the girl, but catches her cheek instead when she turns her head to avoid Tori._

_"I can't," Heather says painfully, pushing the Latina off of her as she grabs her pants and underwear, quickly tugging them on. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to lead you on this far, but..." Heather jumps, cut off mid sentence by a soft, cautious touch on her shoulder before she shrugs Tori off of her._

_"Heather. Heather, please! Come back to me, it's okay, it'll be fine! W-W-We'll be fine," Tori says desperately, pleading with the girl, but it sounds like she's trying to convince herself rather than the girl before her leaving. This isn't the first time Heather has freaked out after they've slept together, but it's sure the first time she's seen Heather so determine to leave her. She's never seen that look in those blue eyes, ones that were once so trusting, ones that used to look at her with such tenderness and faith, but now it's just shame, and dare she say, disgust._

_Tori knows there's no use in trying to fight it or to pretend to herself that she can salvage this relationship because there's no absolute way to help when the girl she's been with for ages can't accept her._

_"I can't, Tori, can't you see? My career is starting to go somewhere and my manager said I didn't need any complications in my life right now..."_

_"And you said I was the complicated 'thing', didn't you?" Tori interrupts Heather._

_"Tori..." Heather says, trying to step closer while the Latina takes a couple back, looking distraught. "You know I don't mean it like that..." Tori puts her hands up, signaling the girl to stop talking and to stop stepping so close when she feels the walls start to cave in along with her hollow chest. Her head shakes just as bad as her hands in disbelief as she grabs her bottoms, quickly pulling them on to feel less expose._

_It doesn't work._

_"I'm so tired. So sick a-and tired of this constant back and forth of you hurting me. I can't help the way I am, Heather! You can't just love half of me," Tori says with a strained voice, the lump lodged in her throat, wondering why someone just can't love her the way she loves another. "You know what? I'm tired of repeating myself, or letting you do this to me over and over again. Just finish what you want to say, I don't care." The broken hearted girl says, officially giving up on anything fairytale such as love._

_"I... I just can't. I'm so sorry, Tori, I'm not ready, I-I thought I was, and I tried, but I may never be ready to deal with everything," She says, Tori knowing she means her condition. "I love you, but that's not enough for me to stay. You deserve so much more, Tori, I'm sorry."_

_"Go. Just... Go. You've got your wish and you're free from this 'complication'. Go, Heather, we're done, do you understand me? I don't ever want to see you come back like you always do because this time I'm not letting you back in, so fucking... Fucking… GO!" Tori shouts when Heather makes no signs of movements, her anger making the brunette jump before she gathers her things, leaving the broken girl alone, slumped against the couch and wracked with sobs._

* * *

**_Present time…_**

_"Babe, your cousin is here." Heather chuckles at her girlfriend's lame attempt to pretend her cousin wasn't even at the door with a camera stuck to his face._

_"I can kick him out if you want?" Tori scrunches her eyebrows playfully with a little hope on her face while she runs her fingers through Heather's soft, brunette hair._

_"It's not funny." Heather lightly punches at Tori's shoulder._

_"So, you girls are just going to ignore me?" Ben asks, still holding his camera at the cuddly girls._

Tori looks at the video on the television with a blank expression, trying to keep the nostalgia of joy and pain at bay; it was so bittersweet, being with her very first love before experiencing her very first heartbreak. It took her a while to get over Heather. Hell, she's still not even over on how they ended. It still stings, to have someone love you so unconditionally, from the inside and out when you've left everything you have on the table for them to take and accept, only for that one person she truly loved back, told her she just wasn't good enough and never will be.

After that, she kept her guard high. Higher than they ever were. That's why it scared her half to death when she realized she was in love with Jade. It was gradual, the way she fell for the stormy-eyed wonder, then all at once.

It took her a lot of struggling and inner battles to accept that kind of love and admiration she felt for Jade, considering she was... Well, Jade, but she let it in and let the Goth consume her, bathing in the warmth and security she thought she was always incapable of.

Andre's the first to realize the video playing on the screen, quickly snatching at the remote from Robbie's long, pale fingers, slapping the back of his head then freezing the scene where Tori starts to playfully nip at Heather's neck, making the latter giggle and squeal for her girlfriend to stop, though secretly enjoying the affection.

"Oh, my god Tori, I'm so sorry," Robbie says, practically down to his knees in front of Tori when he sees his mistake. "I didn't notice it, I'm so, so, and so utterly, very stupid, I should've-" Robbie's cut off mid-sentence by a pat on his shoulder and a weak smile by Tori.

"It's okay, Rob. It was an accident and I thought I already got rid of it." Tori give him a weak smile. "Nothing can ruin this moment, I finally told you guys and I'm very grateful that you're okay with it. I appreciate the support. And Jade, thanks for understanding even after you found out, you kept my secret and said nothing about it. I'm even happier that you're okay with it." Tori throws Jade her lopsided, boyish smile. "And nothing can ruin this moment."

The doorbell rings right after Tori had finished with her little speech, making them jump a bit. "Oh, it's the pizza guy, I'll go get it." Cat says with enthusiasm, running to get the door after collecting money from the others to pay the guy.

Tori and the others turn their attention back to selecting home videos to play until they notice Cat not returning with the pizza but stood dumbfounded by the door, unmoving.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asks Cat.

"Stop flirting and just give the money to the guy, Cat, and stop staring. It's gross." Jade says, snapping at Cat.

Cat turns and looks at Tori. "Tori" Her face lost and confused. "There's a baby on your doorstep."

Five heads turn with shock and disbelief with what the perky redhead just said, and they soon join the petite girl at the door to check and see if what she said is true. "Oh my god," Robbie says in unison with Andre and Beck, the girls looking at the baby in shock.

"Whose baby is this?" Robbie asks, obviously to everybody, but they're just as much clueless as he is.

"Whoever it is who dropped her off couldn't have gotten that far," Andre says, glancing over at Tori briefly, silently exchanging a few looks before they jet out through the door, followed by Robbie and Beck, scouting for a car or someone walking by who left the baby on the doorstep.

Jade walks over, carefully picking up the car seat with the tiny baby inside, carrying it over to the coffee table as she sits on the red couch, elbows to her knees whilst bent over to take a look at the infant in wonder. Her head tilts, studying the small baby bundled up and wrapped in a cocoon of pink blankets, assuming it's a girl. She keeps her hands tucked between her thighs, afraid of accidentally harming the baby if she touches her since she looks a little malnourished than what an infant should be at her estimated age. She smiles a little at the tuft of brown hair on her soft head, the buttoned nose she wrinkles, and the pacifier bobbing in and out of her tiny mouth, her tiny hands in even tinier mittens. Jade's chest swells tenfold at the thought of those little, miniscule toes wiggling inside of those stitched booties. And Christ, it grows even bigger when the baby looks straight into her eyes, her eyelids batting, revealing and hiding those big, brown eyes she swears feels so familiar to her; home-like, even. She's seen tons of babies before and will gladly admit that she isn't a huge fan of them, but this little peanut staring back at her is different, like there's some sort of connection that's indescribable.

Cat sits down next to Jade on the sofa with the bag that was also left on the doorstep, going through the things for any clue to who the baby is, why she was left and who she belongs to, but to no avail. The boys come back inside, out of breath and doubled over, trying to get some air into their burning lungs. They have nothing on the parents as they plop down on the couch close to the front door while the girls occupy the other nearest to the kitchen.

Robbie gets up and approaches the carriage, the little girl wide awake, brown and doe-eyed as she looks back at the unfamiliar group and back at the pale wonder in front of her before her tiny arm reaches out for Jade. "Aw, you're just so cute!" The curly-haired boy says in a baby voice, reaching over to try and pinch her cheeks before Jade pushes him off before he could get close to her, a high-pitched squeal coming from him.

"Don't touch her!" Jade snaps, wondering where this protective side has come from, but doesn't acknowledge the weird looks from her friends. She softens, smiling at the baby before she offers her hand, the girl wrapping her mittened fingers over Jade's pointer one at a tight hold, making the onyx-haired girl chuckle. "Look at you, you're stronger than you look, huh? You could break a finger with that grip, right, baby girl?"

"Jade, did you find anything about her you can tell us about?" Tori asks after a long couple of beats, too busy taking in the exchange between Jade and the cute newcomer in the house, smiling widely to herself. Jade would make a great mother. Oh, how she would kill to be the one to raise a couple of hyper, devious toddlers with the actress, but falters, knowing she's doing that thing again where she gets her hopes up only for it to crumble. She finally tears away from her wishful thinking and looks at Cat who's shaking her head, emptying out the contents of the diaper bag.

The pale girl looks in the car seat, seeing a little note tucked under the blankets, carefully taking it out as she unravels the little card, the baby not letting the other hand go, everyone sitting up quickly in silence, waiting. "_Lillian Jay_. _The baby's name is Lillian Jay_," She reads, not noticing the way Tori's face has paled, the color draining from her when she hears the name. Of course she knows and she knows exactly who would name a child that. _Heather_. "_I'm sorry, but I can't keep her much longer because I need to maintain my image. It's not right to just drop her off for adoption without letting you know_." Jade finishes, trailing off in the end as she turns to Tori. "Heather..." The actress says, the tone in her voice undetectable.

Robbie looks in surprise, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose when it slides, starting to take out his extremely large PearPad, no one-for once-complaining about it. He pulls up the app and calculates the possibilities since Tori's last encounter with Heather. "If this is really Heather's baby and uh, yours..." Robbie swallows his own saliva before continuing, his fingers working at the touch screen. "Then she's about six months old."

Tori slumps onto the couch, her weight sinking into the cushions as her body goes limp. She's confused as hell. What's she suppose to do because a baby surely wasn't on her list any time soon. "M-Mine?"

"Cat, make sure the baby's okay and check if she needs her diaper changed. Boys, get her bottle ready, she must be hungry, but don't touch her!" Jade orders, everybody dispersing to their assigned jobs, reluctantly prying her finger from Lillian's iron hold. She wants to make sure the baby's safe, who knows what that bitch Heather has put the little infant through, especially if all she cares about is her career. She trusts Cat, though. The girl may be ditsy, but she's great with kids. She sometimes helps her Nona with her babysitting business. Still, once Jade has the baby safe in her arms, she won't let anyone else near. But now that the gang's attention and concern is elsewhere, she gets to Tori, wanting to calm her down since it's crystal clear that the boy is about to explode in any given moment. Tori hardly reacts when she sits beside her, frozen and unmoving before Jade takes her soft, soft hand in hers.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant. She left me for her career and now she's doing it to her. Lillian Jay." Tori finally speaks, saying the baby's name for the first time, the fact that she's hers has yet to really sink in since she's still in shock. "I don't know what to do, I just found out she's… Mine…"

"Hey. Hey, breathe Tori, breathe." Jade cups Tori's cheeks and turns her head to face her, the blue-green eyed beauty taking the boy's hand instead, laying it by her chest, dangerously close to Jade's mound as she breathes in and out guiding Tori to follow. "In and out. Feel better?" Jade asks after a moment when she sees Tori getting more relax, though a little flustered when they both glance at their hands at the actress's chest, both chuckling and pulling away a little. Tori looks at her bashfully and nods slightly, though still in shock and clueless on what to do next. She barely can take care of herself, let alone a baby. _Her_ baby.

Jade holds the Latina's cheeks ever so gently. "Tori, baby, you need to calm down, okay?" Tori nods still in her shocking state. "You are not alone, I'm here to help you, we all here to help you." Jade squeezes Tori's warm hand gently. "Look at them." Jade points to the busy teenagers who are trying to figure out what to do while Cat's changing Lillian's diaper easily, taking the baby in her arms as she rocks her in the kitchen with the boys running amuk.

Tori chuckles at the scene, finally gathering herself again as she glances between Jade and what's happening at the kitchen. _This is what you wanted, someone to point you the answer._ Maybe Lillian is the light of her complicated life, maybe she is the key to all the questions. But right now, one thing to be sure will get her in so much trouble. "Oh my god, how would I tell my parents this news?"

(-To be continued-)

* * *

**I like drama and complicated things ... and it just getting started. LOL. (Laugh evilly)**

**So, is it like whats you expected it would be? **

**tell me by leave me reviews ... (:**

**see ya ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back again, with the newest chapter that I co-write with my friend Sam, and we will do that for the next upcoming chapter. We work hard every time we write a new chap, let just say, working with that much of time differences is not easy... (sleepless ...) but it's fun!**

**Thank you for all the Faving-Following, and HUGE part of thanks for the reviews, I'm so thankful toward you guys, it keep the good ideas flowing, and these fingers keeps on typing.**

**Okay enough ****babbling, and more reading, yeah. **

**Enjoy the chap.**

**Still I Don't own the rights of the famous Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The sound of the doorbell makes Tori jump up, snapping her eyes open wide awake. She takes in her surroundings, adjusting her vision with the mess left in the room and the big news of last night settling in through her morning haze as she rubs at her face, looking over at the bed to see Jade and her new... Well, baby girl.

She runs her nimble fingers through her hair, silently chiding herself for falling asleep when she was meant to give the girls, Jade and Cat, her room to themselves. Forgetting about the guest outside the house, she looks over at the pale girl, fast asleep at the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around a snoozing Lillian with her little thumb in her mouth, the smaller moving up and down slowly by the bottom breathing in and out evenly.

Cat was kicked out of the bed by Jade and onto the one in Trina's room since she was always a wild sleeper, thrashing and kicking about.

That's how the night was spent; Tori trying to make formula milk every two hours of the night to learning how to change a dirty nappy by Jade. Of course, the onyx-haired girl tried to teach Tori how to hold the baby, but the latter refused, too afraid of harming the delicate being, so she didn't hold her, even though her arms yearned to. Still, she didn't want to risk anything, but stayed by her daughter's side, laying next to the surprisingly, motherly Jade on her bed as they talked, playing with Lillian before drifting off asleep with a pale and tan hand clasped on the small of the baby's back.

The incessant chime of the doorbell ringing loudly makes Tori groan inwardly, planning to scare off the guest before they wake her baby. She reluctantly rolls out of bed, careful from stirring the sleepyheads as she slips on her sweats over her briefs, blushing at the slight bulge poking under her bottoms from Jade's unconscious, wandering thigh before tiptoeing down the steps to see Andre sprawled out on one of the couches closest to the kitchen, Robbie to the one nearest to the stairs and Beck lying uncomfortably on the kitchen counter who had the short end of the stick.

Her feet scuffs against the wooden floors, accidentally stepping on a used, rolled up diaper, seeing the mess all over the family room; the baby onesies, empty bottles, soiled nappies and bibs. She hears the intruder ring the bell again, hissing quietly, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She says as she swings the door, revealing the person behind the threshold. "Oh, god it's you. Should you come by this early in the morning? Some of us still need to sleep, you know." Tori says grumpily as she steps aside for the person to enter.

"Good to see you, too, by the way. I found this on your doormat," The person rolls her eyes, giving Tori what looks like a file of documents that looks important, leaving the latter dumbfounded since she swore they searched the entire neighbor, surely they couldn't miss something right by her doorstep.

A groan behind them makes itself known as Andre begins to stir, coming back to consciousness from the dreamland, Robbie and Beck following with their limbs and body stretching from the uncomfortably, odd way they fell asleep late last night. The musician rubs as his tired eyes, wiping off the sleep as he sits up, focusing on the two people who interrupted his slumber. "Chelsea? What are you doing here at…" Andre scrambles blindly for his pearPhone, finding it in a sea of baby wipes and glances at the time, squinting. "Eight A.M.?"

"Oh, I came to LA yesterday, but stayed at my grandma's. I was planning on coming here later to see Tori, but last night when I went to your house, your grandma said you were here, so I came here as soon as possible. Now, stop being a grunch and kiss me." Andre shrugs his shoulder at his girlfriend and moves in to kiss Chelsea fully on the lips.

"Aw, come on, I just barely opened my eyes." Robbie says as he takes a seat on the couch, Andre only ignoring him to give Chelsea one more kiss before letting go to take a seat.

Tori doesn't pay any mind to the interactions between her friends because she's staring down at the documents in confusion, walking over to sit at the step before the piano, not yet having the courage to open the heavy folder.

"Uh, what happened here? This place is a mess." Chelsea looks around the disoriented room as her eyes fall on a very tired Beck Oliver. "And who's this handsome fella?" Andre turns to look at Chelsea's direction and then at Beck.

"That's Beck." Andre sighs, feeling a little bit jealous at the way his girlfriend uses her seductive voice, but tries not to get too upset because he knows she likes to flirt sometimes.

Beck gives Chelsea a weak smile and waves a little, simply replying with a, "Hi." He then takes his leave behind the bathroom door to wash up. It's Saturday and fortunately, they already planned the slumber party ahead of time, so they had their own change of clothes, but the night just didn't turn out the way they quite imagined it to be.

"Tori, what happened here?" Chelsea asks once more, looking at Tori's tired eyes, clearly a mess. Her shoulder length, wavy hair is unkempt, appearing to look like she's ran her fidgety hand through it a little too much while her shirt has some sort of dried, sticky substance-maybe she doesn't want to know what happened last night...

"A baby happened," Tori says, stifling a yawn.

"A what?"

"Heather and Tori's baby. Turns out, after they 'broke up', Heather was pregnant, but didn't tell Tori anything about it until last night-when she dropped the baby off on his doorstep," Andre explains to his girlfriend.

"How do you even know that the baby is yours?" Chelsea asks. "I mean, you didn't even know she was pregnant with _your _baby when you two were together. It could be someone else's." The blonde shrugs her shoulder casually. "What I'm trying to say is... You need a paternity test just to make sure the baby is yours." Her best friend suggests with a pretty rational idea while everyone in the room falls silent, letting it sink in that maybe Tori should take the test, but then again, the Latina knows Heather. If Lilly isn't hers, why bother telling her? If Lilly isn't hers, Heather would've given her up for adoption already, or worse-abortion.

"Lillian is mine, okay? I just... Know it," Tori huffs quietly, holding the documents in her hands. Of course, she had her suspicions because she was incredibly shocked by the news, but after seeing the newborn, she's nearly convinced that the little bundle of joy just might be hers. "I don't need to take a paternity test to confirm it."

The noise in the living room goes quiet for the second time this morning, no one really wanting to argue with the already confused, tired teenager, so they choose to close their mouths as Robbie turns on the TV to block out the awkward atmosphere, Beck coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Tori, my uncle just texted me saying he needs help moving some things to his shop and I'm the only one who has the truck..."

"It's okay, Beck, you can go and help your uncle. Thanks for the help. I'll be fine," The brunette says, standing up.

"Cool. if you need anything …"

"I'll call or text you and you'll be here in a jet. I know the drill," She says with a smile as Beck gives her a hug like he does with most of his guys friends before he leaves with a goodbye to everyone.

Tori moves to the kitchen while the three friends focus their attention to the pop culture news on the television, the singer making a pot of coffee for everyone but Cat, preparing her decaf, mint tea because it's already tough taking care of one child, let alone two. She's nearly done brewing the hot cup of joes for everyone, moving onto breakfast when the sound of a baby crying can be heard, glancing over to see Jade walking down the steps cradling an antsy Lillian with Cat following in tow.

The redhead skips behind the blue-green eyed beauty in her onesie to the kitchen. "Coffee, you're a lifesaver," Jade groans in appreciation who also had a rough night, inhaling the wisp of steam clouding off of her filled mug, leaving it at the table since she's still rocking a fussy Lillian. She looks over at Tori, eyes trailing over her fit back as the boy reaches up in the cabinets for cups, seeing the way the muscles of her shoulder blades flex underneath the tight tee. Her intense gaze drops down to the sliver of bronze skin between the waistband of her bottoms to the hem of her top, seeing the way her briefs hang just a little above her round, firm bum, making Jade blush deeply for perving on her kind-of-not-really friend.

"Cat, can you bring these to everyone? Remember, yours is the Yellow Kitty mug." Tori turns around after fixing the hot beverages, handing Cat a heavy tray, not wanting the girl to accidentally take a sip of coffee by mistake. The perky friend nods and proceeds into the living room, handing them their drinks before joining them on the couch, buried in the conversations whilst being introduced to the blonde.

Jade quickly averts her focus from Tori's ass when the brunette turns around, catching sight of the slight swell between her legs under the grey sweats, setting her attention on the newborn in her arms, talking with the baby. The pale girl sways left to right softly, cradling Lillian's little head as she tucks her tiny, fragile body over the crook of her slim arm, running the pad of her thumb over soft, tuft of caramel hair. "Are you hungry, baby girl? Yes, you are," She hums in a gentle voice. "Your... Dad…? Is making you breakfast." Jade hesitates, watching Tori look up at her from making formula. "Or do you prefer to be called mom?" She tilts her head and smirks at Tori's appearance.

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "Point taken. How about Papi or Papa? Which is more suitable?" She asks with a goofy smile graced on her soft, pink lips before her tongue swipes across it, not noticing the way Jade's eyes linger by it a little longer than appropriate.

"Dork. Just hurry up, Lil' Jay is hungry." As soon as the nickname rolls out of Jade's mouth, Tori shoots up, missing the cup as the kettle spills a splash of hot water on her hand, hissing in pain. "Pay attention, will you?" Jade teases as Tori puts the bottle down to rinse her hand under cold water.

"Jade, why are you calling her that?" Tori asks as she dries her hand, dabbing at the red skin before she finishes making a bottle for Lilly.

"Because 'Lillian' is too long?" Jade shrugs, not taking her sights off of the baby, tracing her fingertip over her small mouth, Lillian trying to use it as a paci as her small hands wrap around the raven-haired girl's hand, receiving a raspy chuckle from the pale girl. "Baby girl, that isn't food. You're hungry, aren't you? Tell Papa to hurry and bust his ass, the both of us are getting aggravated."

"Jade! Language!" Tori scolds lightly, hoping to divert the topic elsewhere.

"What? It's not like she can understand me!" Jade glares at Tori, Lillian babbling with nonexistent words, learning to make noise as if she's joining in on the conversation of the bickering couple. Before Tori could rebuttal, the girl cuts her off. "I think Lil' Jay is cute!"

"How about Lilly then, yeah?" Tori gives Jade the bottle as they make their leave to the family room, the brunette carrying two much needed cups of coffee, one for her and the other for Jade.

"What's wrong with Lil' Jay, Vega?" Jade says in clipped tones, not taking too kindly of being ignored, noticing the curly-haired boy and the singer-songwriter snapping up in their seats as their wide eyes lock on the Goth, the blonde companion choking at her coffee.

"Did she just say..." Robbie trails off, mouth gaped.

"Oh, chiz," Andre gives his input, covering his face.

"I thought I would never hear that stupid nickname again," Chelsea whines after she clears her airway from the hot liquid running down the wrong pipe.

"What nickname? Is it Tori's?" Cat asks with an innocent look on her confused face while Robbie tries to hold in his laughter, Andre and Chelsea pretending to be busy elsewhere.

"That story is for another time, yeah? Just... Don't call her that," Tori says quickly, sitting on the other side of the couch to take out the files she received earlier, the information inside gnawing at her curiosity. "Now... What is this?" She mumbles to herself while Jade bottle feeds the baby as Chelsea decides to make her way over and scoot in between the conflicted brunette and the scowling girl to hold Lilly's hand.

"She's so cute, isn't she? Just like Tori," The blonde coos, earning a hard eye roll from the paler figure, wanting nothing more than to yank the baby's arm from her filthy grasp.

Blue, stormy hues narrow down at the intruder in Jade's mind, still ticked off at Chelsea from their last encounter on the playdate. There's a feeling in her gut that's chewing at her, telling her that the blonde is bad news somehow. Or maybe she just despises her for having the audacity to kiss Tori in front of her on their so called date.

Tori, oblivious to the silent hatred between both girls, opens the folder of important files, reading each page thoroughly as her facial expressions changes throughout the documents, Robbie, Cat and Andre joining Jade in playing with the six-month old, neither noticing the way Chelsea glances at Tori every now and then. The long term best friend reads the singers reactions carefully, knowing that look. She's known the Latina for a while and can easily decipher what she's thinking, but remains quiet instead.

The slim figure slumps onto the couch heavily after going through the large stack of papers, sighing as she closes her eyes, which draws everyone's attention, especially Jade. "What is it with you and your dramatic sighs every time you have something bothering you?" The Goth asks, putting on her annoyed look, nearly catching Tori off guard if she wasn't so stuffed with what she read in the documents.

"Tori, what happened?" Cat asks and moves to hold the singer's shoulder which makes the boy slump comfortingly into Cat's embrace, making the actress little bit uneasy at the nice gesture from Cat.

"H-Heather…" This is the first time in a long while that Tori has ever voiced Heather's name since their last encounter, still having that sour taste in her mouth from saying it. "She sent me these adoption papers for putting Lilly for adoption." Tori frowns, motioning her hand toward the baby letting out a small noise when Cat blows a raspberry over the small of her belly.

Lilly smiles a little, cooing in Jade's arms while everybody falls quiet, not knowing what to say because of the very sensitive subject. It's Heather's way of saying, _"Hey, just to let you know, we have a kid together, but I'm putting her up for adoption."_ Even though Tori was surprised at the start, thinking of the possibilities, but after spending all of last night taking care of her child, she kind of forgot about it.

Jade sighs inwardly, knowing she needs to talk to Tori and calm her down for the second time since Lilly's arrival, but first, she needs to get rid of everyone. She can't soothe her down with so many people in the room over her shoulder, waiting on the boy to say something.

"Cat, I think Lilly needs a diaper change. Can you bring her upstairs?" Cat nods, understanding the look from her best friend and takes the baby from her arms, smiling down at the newborn as she heads up the stairs.

"I'll help." Chelsea says, also getting the memo and follows the redhead. Jade couldn't care less about the blonde as long as she's gone and out of sight. She gives the boys the same glare, staring at them until they're uncomfortable, finally standing up to make a lame excuse before leaving.

Reaching over for the remote to turn down the volume of the TV, Jade moves a little closer to the singer who sits there, staring blankly at the screen. "She needs me to relinquish my rights." Tori says, devoid of any emotions before her brown eyes set on Jade, pleading for an answer. Anything. "What am I meant to do, Jade?"

Jade clicks off the TV, swiveling around to face Tori completely. "Well, there's one thing you need to be sure of. How much do you want to be involved?" Questioning, patient eyes look at confused, worried ones. On a normal day, Jade would tease Tori about not being able to keep it in her pants and just laugh, but she finds it hard to do that now. All she wants is to erase the brooded forehead and furrowed brows and make the Latina smile again. She's been doing that lately. _Damn feelings_.

She wishes she could just tell the singer before about her feelings and be done with it, laying it all out on the table, but instead, she stuck with all the drama. She hates drama, but now she's walking down that road because of her damn morals. She was ready to finally give Tori the hint, to flirt back freely after all that sappy confession. She wanted Tori to be the one to make a move on her because she's Jade West, not easy to deal with. She wanted Tori to woo her with her damn charm, but no. Her plan is held down by the new drama coming in. No matter how fast and long Tori runs, her past will always catch up to her.

But all these feelings she has for the tan teenager is calming her with the situation somehow. She should be freaking out that her crush has a fucking child, but instead, she finds herself wanting to stay and help her get through this shocking revelation.

Tori shifts in her seat, hugging a pillow to her chest, "I don't know what I want, Jade... I mean, I found out about my condition at fifteen then decided to give my other side a shot so I can figure out what I wanted by my eighteenth birthday. I still haven't figured it out. I haven't figured my life out yet." The look on Tori's eyes is full of thought, confusion; there is almost no trace of the famous happiness and sparkle that leaked out of her, making Jade worry. It's like all the fun sucked out of her, left only with depression. She was just about to embrace what she had, have fun with the rest of her like and forget about all the complication and worry about what she should do or think. Just enjoy and have fun with her friends. Live.

For a split second, she thought about confessing her love to the girl of her dreams and fight for her affections, anything to have the girl in her arms, but now it can wait. It has to. Or maybe she would just never get the chance to do that with a baby. She doesn't blame Lilly. Of course, she doesn't, but it just makes things a little harder than it already is for her.

She's not sure if Jade would accept her now. Hell, she doesn't even know if Jade would accept her complications with her body and identity before the baby was in the picture. She doesn't get a chance to figure it out. It's so frustrating for her. All she needs is to breathe, relax, clear her head and let loose a little.

"Well, whatever it is you decide to do, I'm... _We _are all here to support you. No matter what," Jade says, mentally kicking herself in the ass for letting her confession slip. She doesn't want to ruin this moment by rushing things out between them, adding in more complications even if she already knows Tori's feelings for her. She needs to wait. It can wait-it has to wait.

"You've been so helpful, sweet and kind. Not a single sarcastic word. I'm impressed, Jade. Say, are you growing soft on me? Warn me now," Tori rasps in her husky voice with that oh, so charming, bottom-wettening smile. Ever since Tori flopped back into her boy side, her voice changed a little. It was still the same, but less feminine and more... Sexy. "You know, if Lilly wasn't on the top of my list, I would be concerned right now. I might think you have a thing for me." The singer raises her eyebrows in a playful way, making the girl before her blush. Yes! Tori, thinks, doing a little happy dance in her head for making _the _Jade West blush. She tries to cover it up by giving the brunette a deadly glare, but Tori caught it. And she's too busy laughing at Jade's reaction.

""You wish," Jade snorts, nudging at Tori's arm with her elbow.

As if it was an intentional cue, everybody starts to pile into the family room all at once, Andre and Robbie with their awkward face, Cat and Chelsea with her happy smiles as they talk with Lilly, playing with her.

"So, are we good now?" Robbie asks bluntly as Tori shrugs her shoulder, the pillow she was holding currently covering at her lap, the pale girl's close proximity sent a tingle below her belt, the half hard-on starting to make itself known. She clears her throat and gets on her feet.

"You know, you're right. There's no point to be all depressed and frustrated. I just need to embrace it," Tori says with determination written all over her face as she walks over to Cat who is holding Lilly. "I just figured out something. I haven't held my baby, yet. I mean, I helped Jade change her diaper and kind of burped her and everything, but... I haven't held her on her own." Tori looks at Lilly, brown meeting brown, arms reaching out. "Can I?" She asks Cat who nods slowly, carefully handing Lilly to Tori very gently. But just when Cat is near her, the Papa starts to freak out. "W-W...Wait, I don't want to hurt her, she looks so fragile. I need more time," She says, backing away as Jade drops her head into a sigh, taking Lilly from Cat.

The blue-green eyed beauty walks slowly towards the freaked out singer, holding out a free hand to grip onto Tori's shoulder, trying to calm her down again. "Tori, hey... Relax. Take a deep breath. It's easy. You won't hurt her, I promise." She turns Tori to face her, rocking the baby carefully, soothingly. "Hold out your arms. Loosen it, don't stiffen up." Tori hesitates, but relaxes at the sound of Jade's voice, following her directions as Jade places Lilly in opened arms, placing her hand over tan ones to cradle her head, ignoring the electric shock running through. "Just like that, Tor... See, it's not so hard, now, was it?" Jade smirks before taking her arms back to let the father hold her baby girl for the first time, watching Tori hold her close as she rocks Lilly.

"Hey, jelly bean. It's Papa..." She says with a smile, still a little afraid of hurting the baby, but she has some sense of protection over her, wanting to be there for her to make sure nothing or no one does any harm to her daughter.

* * *

Two hours has gone by and Tori finds herself much more comfortable with holding and playing with Lilly as Cat and Robbie busy themselves on how to make Tori appear more masculine for the play because it's easy to spot that she's a lot more feminine than most boys are, but more masculine than most girls while Andre and Chelsea sit there and listen in on the conversation, Jade having a shower in Tori's private bathroom.

"He looks way too girly. Okay, wait... Does he ever grow facial hair?" Cat asks, referring to Tori.

"No, his face is always smooth. Like a baby's butt!" Robbie says, making Tori look up at him briefly before playing with her baby again. It's true. When Robbie and Andre hit puberty, they grew their first mustache, though it was only a row of soft hair. They waited and waited for Tori to grow one, but it never did happen, only to find out why later.

"We used to tease him about it. Chelsea and him only dated for a week. We said it was because of his smooth, mustache-less face," Andre chuckles.

"It's true. I like my man with a beard or mustache. I like to feel the gruffness of a good facial hair on him when we kiss," Chelsea says with a playful smile, Tori only shrugging her shoulder. "Nah, I'm kidding. We just didn't have the spark. Plus, he had his eyes on someone else. He called it love at first sight!" She says the last part in a dramatic, fairytale-like accent and theatrics, making Cat giggle.

Their heads turn to the door when they hear the sound of keys jingling, their conversations stilling as the barrier swings open, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Vega holding their suitcases and entering the house, Jade walking down the steps after her shower at the same time to Tori and Lilly.

"Mom... Dad. You're home early," Tori says with a hint of a question in her tone as she stands up, making Jade groan and catch Lilly before she rolls off the couch.

"Yeah. Your mother and I needed to be back early because I've been called in to handle a case for work. You kids carry on with your... Whatever you kids do nowadays." David Vega waves it off with his hand as he and his wife make their way upstairs, only to stop midway when they see and hear a baby coo in Jade's arms. "Um, Tori, do you want to explain why Jade is holding a baby?" Tori looks at her parents and back at her baby and friends who get the silent message from her to grab their things and leave.

"I need to go and check on my grandma," Andre says as he gives Tori a hug, whispering a, "Good luck." behind her back.

"Me, too. Cat and I need to discuss more about the costume for the play," Robbie says while Chelsea doesn't need to say a thing. Moments later, they're all gone, leaving Jade behind since she's determined to stay if Tori needs her.

"You can stare all you want, I'm not leaving," Jade says in a bored tone, plopping back down on the seat with her feet inclined on the table, knees drawn up as she lays Lilly on her lap, tickling the baby.

"Tori?" Holly Vega asks her child for an explanation without saying anything but a pointed look.

"Mom, Dad, please take a seat..."

"Please tell me that the baby is part of the play you're doing because your crazy teacher is making you take care of her?" David gives a soft plea, hoping it's more likely than his kid having a kid.

"Dad, she's, uh... Her name is Lilly. She's... Heather's baby..." David and Holly sigh in relief, holding their heaving chests. "...And mine." And just like that, her parents' jaws drops to the floor in shock.

"What?!" Says Holly and David in unison.

"I'm sorry! I just found out last night when Heather left her on the doorstep. If I've known earlier, I would've said something. I... I understand if you want to kick me out," Tori says with her head bowed down, not liking the look of disappointment on their faces.

"Oh, honey..." Holly strides over and wraps her son in her arms into a tight, reassuring hug. She kisses Tori's forehead and sits beside Jade, staring at the baby. "She just... Left her on the doorstep? What if nobody was home? That's dangerous!" Holly says, thankful the gang was home at the time as Jade hands Lilly over to her grandmother.

"You're not mad?" Tori asks, stupefied at the reaction, looking at her mom.

"Of course not! Even if you can't keep Lil' Jay at bay-"

"Mom! Please! Don't be gross..." Tori cuts her mother off with a beet red face, hiding her embarrassed self from Jade.

_Too late_.

Jade has her jaw slacked open and wide eyed as she realizes what Holly just said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Just promise you'll be extra, extra careful next time?"

"Dad?"

"Come here," David says to his son, walking over to hug the tan teenager tightly. "You're a parent now, kid." He says, at a loss of words for the moment.

Jade looks between the Vega family, touched by the scene before her. If she was honest, she thought it would be more intense since she was thinking of the worst outcome.

"I guess you can forget about the papers, now, huh?" Jade asks Tori as they settle down on the couch, the new grandparents crooning over their grandchild, gushing over her.

"What paper?" David asks.

"Heather put Lilly up for adoption and want me to sign the rights," Tori hands the stack of documents over to her dad.

"So you're thinking about giving her up?" Holly asks, glancing at David for help.

"I _was_, but then-"

"Oh, thank heavens," David says with such relief, not bothering to let Tori finish. "That's good."

"Good? What do you mean 'good'?" Tori asks with confusion, looking at Jade who has the same reaction. "I thought you guys were okay with me having a kid?"

"We are, honey, but you don't understand the kind of sacrifice it takes to raise a child," Holly says. "Tori, honey, we love you, but you can't raise this baby girl. You're still in high school. You don't have a job and you're not even sure what you're going to do with your life. You can barely figure out what you want. This baby needs good parents and someone to look after her at all times." She says, looking at Tori with a serious look. "Sign those papers."

A pale, warm hand rubs her lower back, attempting to calm the girl down when she tenses up after her parents' advice to sign the papers, admitting to herself that she did not see that one coming.

**(- - To be continued - -)**

* * *

**Oh why the drama, so much tension and brooding foreheads ... I'll write less drama for the next chap ... (not promise anything but I'll try) *Innocent looks* ****(: )**

**We all know the drill, leave me reviews and let me ****know what do you think. Thank you.**

**See you... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back with new chapter, sorry for the long wait. School, work, busy day, Laziness to start writing.**

**Well, the point is, I'm back now. I hope I write a good chapter for y'all. (co-write this chap with a great writer)**

**So, Enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chap. Thanks ... :)**

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Jade was finally able to put Lilly to sleep on Tori's queen size bed, surrounding her with pillows to prevent her from rolling off the bed as she sits at the edge of it.

Tori's been talking to her parents for half an hour now. They're still so concrete about their decision that no sound is inaudible to Tori's room. The door to Tori's room swings open, revealing the depressed looking teenager holding papers in her shaky hands as she walks into the room and carefully closes the door behind her. The stack of papers drop down on the wooden desk as she slumps into her computer chair with a heavy groan.

"Well...?" Jade asks as she gets up to walk toward the singer. "What happened?" She questions, standing in front of Tori.

Tori looks up at Jade with pleading, brown eyes that silently beg her, 'Please don't judge me or hate me for this' look. "I think I'm going to sign the papers…"

Jade gapes at the tan teenager in disbelief, the latter obviously broken, fragile, lost and just sad, making the blue-green eyed beauty want to hug and make her feel better, but she holds the singer's shoulder instead to calm her down, waiting for her to finish.

She doesn't understand why, but Jade starts to see it now; the way the brunette always drew a thin line when she hung out with their friends. It's not that obvious. She's managed to keep it on a low profile so no one would notice, but now that Jade knows about her past, the raven-haired wonder is starting to put the puzzle pieces together. Tori is close to her friends, always wanting to make new ones and helps others, but there's a time when she closes up like she's reminding herself that she needs to take a step back and hold off from everyone. She doesn't want anyone to get too close, especially enough for her to spill her biggest secret. Jade sees Tori and the way she was slowly becoming her true self again. She saw that the gaping wound Heather left on her was beginning to heal, but now it's ripped back open, trying to pin her to the ground again.

"Mom's right... I'm not responsible enough to take care of Lilly. This is why I don't get too attached to something or someone... They always end up leaving me because love just isn't enough for them to stay... _I'm_ not enough." Tori says the last part in a whispering, devastating tone, as if it isn't news to her, but it's still shocking to voice it out loud for the first time. Jade almost misses it before her palms cup Tori's cheeks, pulling her up so they're at eye level as Jade hugs her tightly.

Surprised by the Goth's action since she isn't big on hugs—especially when it comes to the Latina—Tori doesn't hesitate to relax into her soft, pale arms as Jade comforts her, smooth, tan hands slipping at her lower backside to return the embrace. It only lasts two more seconds before the thespian pulls away ever so slightly to look into big, crestfallen eyes.

"Don't you dare ever say that you're not enough... That _love_ isn't enough," Jade says in a graveled, threatening tone to the girl losing so much hope very quickly. "You are capable of love. If anyone can give their unconditional love, it's you. Lilly would be so lucky to have you raise her because you are the most responsible, caring person I've ever known. Not even my parents compare to you. You have passion and so much love to give." Jade's pink, full lips curl up into a soft smile as she holds a warm cheek in her palm. "She'll be happy to have you... I know I would?" Jade says the last part, nearly bashfully with a smile, her stormy hues staring into coffee-colored irises.

Tori loses herself in kaleidoscopic eyes, hearing the sincerity in the actress's words, every single syllable and tone of it and it makes her feel ecstatic—that maybe, just maybe, she _is_ capable. She can let herself be happy and feel unfrightened of what she's about to do in the next couple of seconds.

"Y-You..." Her mouth parts, but no coherent words flow out as she trails off.

"I am..." Jade replies with a slight husk laced in her intoxicating voice, their eyes only breaking to glance at the other's inviting lips before they flicker back into the questioning look in their companion's stare. "Yeah..." She barely says as heads lean forward, lips only a soft, minty breath away. Their lids flutter shut as they carefully meet halfway, savoring the moment of the anticipation of nearly colliding, their chest rising and falling at a quick pace as their mouths tingle and their fingers twitch from longing before their lips finally, finally brush.

The kiss is sweet and full of love that only lasts for five seconds before they part, hazy eyes looking at the goofy smiles graced on their tickling lips. "Me... Too..." Tori says breathlessly after a few beats, earning a playful punch to the shoulder by the object of her affections before her.

There's nothing left to say because the kiss spoke volumes about the intense, mutual feelings for each other, both thinking it had been a long, _long _time coming.

"Shut up, you," Jade says before her long, slender fingers curl along the front fabric of Tori's shirt, tugging her in for their lips to meet again, the kiss much braver and passionate, no longer testing the waters as they succumb into one another, basking in the warmth and love radiating off of each other. Tori's lips move against Jade's soft, full ones in fervor, her lips parting to breathe out a moan that nearly sounds of a whimper. The brunette holds the actress's curvy hips, her right hand moving ever so gently to her backside, her left one caressing to her side and down to her shapely waist, pulling Jade closer with a surprising strength, only serving to turn her on even more. The crook of Jade's elbow lock around the nape of Tori's neck as her free hand roams from the base of her neck to her near flat chest, grasping onto her mounds.

Their lips break with a sweet smack of a succulent kiss and a dribble of swapped saliva at the corner of their mouths, foreheads pressed together as Jade's thigh slips between Tori's legs, her jeans starting to restrict from her cock hardening lightly when her pale, soft leg accidentally adds more pressure. If Jade notices, she doesn't say anything but her teeth catching her lower, swollen lip. "So... Does this mean I get to take you out on a real date this time?" Tori asks as they both pant, trying to regulate their breathing as Jade answers with a cute, adorable chuckle, her head tilted and lips brushed against the shell of Tori's ear.

"Play your cards right... Then maybe we can talk about a date," She rasps lowly with a scratchy, sexy voice that sends a sharp shiver down Tori's spine and between her legs, knees almost giving up on her as Jade kisses her cheek and slips from her hold to a stirring Lilly.

"Really, Jade? We just kissed." Tori whines playfully as she watches Jade pick Lilly up and rock her in her arms.

* * *

"Do you think Tori would really give up his kid?" Chelsea asks Andre. They've been hanging out in Andre's apartment since they were kind of forced to leave the Vega household this afternoon. Though Chelsea lives two hours away from L.A., she moved and transferred schools not long after Tori came to Hollywood Arts.

"I don't think so. Tori may be thinking about giving up the kid, but he'll do the right thing in the end, just like always. I'm sure of it. He's a good person." Andre says as he pops in another movie on the screen as the blonde cuddles into his side.

"He's so good, yet, he always gets hurt," Chelsea sighs.

"Not this time. Well... I hope," The dark skinned teenager says, his phone buzzing in his pocket after saying that, pulling it out to tap on the pear-phone. "Oh. It's from Robbie."

"What does he want?"

"Cat and him are going back to Tor's and already texted Beck so we can do dress rehearsals on the play we're in."

The blonde stands up, "Well, I can't come along with you, I need to head home. Weekend's over," She says with a pout across her lips. "I really want to stay longer, but my parents want me home early."

"Aw, dang it! We barely spent time together!" Andre whines, playfully having a fit like a child at the idea of letting his girlfriend go, but wraps his strong arms around her into a hug.

"I know, babe, trust me. I feel the same. Let me know if Tori keeps Lilly or not, okay?" She kisses him before they head out in separate cars.

* * *

The sound of a baby cooing can be heard around the nearly empty home because the parents of the household is once again buried in their work and out of town. The two teenagers are giving the little one a bath, the baby happily babbling with new noises she's discovered earlier as her tiny feet kick at the shallow water in the tub. Tori chuckles and lathers the baby wash over her tan, little body, cleaning her properly. "So... You look like you've been doing this for a while. I guess this isn't your first time, then?" The Latina asks as she assists Jade in the bathroom, the girl occasionally reprimanding or helping the boy.

"Nope," Jade says simply, placing her porcelain fingers over Tori's slippery, soapy, their digits lacing together as the Goth helps her scrub Lilly's hair since the singer is still nervous about handling her too roughly.

"Who's the first baby you've given a bath to?" Tori asks curiously, smiling at the way their hands feel against one another as she watches her baby babble, testing new sounds as if she's participating in the conversation. The father of the baby laughs and talks to her in a made up language, like they both understand each other, but it makes Lilly giggle nonetheless.

"Yours," Jade says in nonchalant like having this natural, maternal instinct to care for a baby that isn't hers is normal for a teen. Tori lets out a gasp in surprise, earning a smirk from Jade.

"What? But you said... This isn't your first time?" The Latina looks at the girl briefly in bafflement before she turns back to Lilly, making silly faces at the newborn before she starts to blow raspberries on her teeny-tiny belly, deciding that the laughter of her child is the best sound she's ever heard.

"It is. The first time was when I helped Cat give a bath to Lilly this morning," Jade smiles sweetly, genuinely at Tori, leaving her dumbfounded and just, awe-stricken at a simple look. She watches Jade carefully wrap Lilly in a small towel before her thin arms lift her up out of the tub and into her bedroom connected to the bathroom. "You need to go shopping for things. Lilly's diaper count is running low in stock and she needs a new outfit. Oh, and definitely a crib. You're not planning on having her sleep in a cocoon of pillows at all times, are you?" Jade calls out behind her shoulder as she dries off Lilly, putting on baby lotion and powder before dressing her. "And also baby meals. She's six months now and needs extra food, not just milk."

"Wh-What?" Tori hesitates as she follows Jade, the three of them heading over downstairs to the kitchen.

"You _are_ keeping her, right? Don't you remember our conversation earlier?" Jade asks the confused brunette, handing Lilly over to her carefully.

"Mm... I just remember the part when we... You know," Tori shrugs bashfully, cradling Lilly in her arms as she smiles with a beet red face. "Kissed."

"You're impossible. Be serious, will you?"

"Oh, c'mon, Jade, I was just kidding. Although, I have been meaning to ask you out on a date," Tori grins, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Lilly chatters in gibberish, as if talking her father up to Jade, makes Tori giggle. "That's right, huh, baby girl? Papa will treat Jade'ems right, won't I? Who can't say no to you?"

"You're asking me out while you're holding a baby while I make the formula for your daughter? Real romantic, Tor," Jade mumbles sarcastically with a roll of her sharp eyes, taking the bottle and Lilly in her arms as she sits on the couch in the living room.

Tori moves closer to Jade to caress Lilly's cheek with her knuckles before she leans down to kiss her cheek, trying to ignore the inner turmoil tearing her insides, worrying if bringing Lilly up on her own is the right choice. Would Lilly be better off in the long run with a proper, functional family? How can she raise her if she still needs Jade's help to do even the simplest things? Tori would feel like a burden if she kept bothering Jade if she couldn't get Lilly to rest one night or to eat. Their potential relationship might be blossoming slowly, but that doesn't mean she will always be there to help. Maybe Jade only offers assistant because she feels pity about her situation and the feelings magnified. Maybe this is just a temporary feeling that the blue-eyed beauty would feel before it goes away.

Heather did. What makes Jade different from her long term girlfriend? She'd only pretend to love her just so Tori could fall so head over heels, feed her reassurances and false love before pulling the carpet from under her feet, leaving her to conclude that no one could ever love her.

And every time she'd try to turn over a new page in her life, Heather and her painful memory would come and hunt her down.

Maybe this is all just a fleeting moment, like all things in Tori's life.

Tori inwardly shakes her head at her reverie. It's Jade. As gank-y as she is, she would never do those awful things to her. Speaking of the onyx-haired figure, the corners of her lips tug upwards, brown eyes watching her feed Lilly, whispering little talks in her ear as the tip of her button nose brushes against the infant's, breathing in that intoxicating scent that babies just naturally give off. Never in a million years would the Latina see Jade do silly, baby talk-let alone someone kin to a Vega, but she is, which makes Tori so sure that she will fight her fears away and focus on what's in front of her. Not her past, future, but present. Even if her past has passed, she still feels that awful heartbreak sometimes, but she'll enjoy what's most important now. Lilly and Jade.

"Thank you," Tori says gently out of the blue, not knowing she's said it aloud until Jade arches her perfectly shaped, pierced eyebrow in question, making the boy blush faintly. "Thank you. For helping me. I know you didn't have to, but you're here. You don't know how much it means to me, Jade. I couldn't have done this without you and I don't want to know what would've happened if you weren't, especially when you know how to do all of this and stop me from freaking out at the same time." The brunette smiles wryly, Jade returning a warm one back as she puts the empty bottle Lilly sucked dry before she holds her up to her shoulder to pat the small of the baby's back to burp her.

"You need to stop freaking out, Tor," Jade said as she lays Lilly on the couch between her and the singer. "I know all of this is frightening for you." The raven haired girl takes Tori's hand. "But you don't have to be afraid anymore …"

"I know, Jae," Tori shakes her head, looking down as she cuts her off. "I need to be strong for Lilly." She focuses her attention on the sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket between them before her eyes cast over at Jade's determined, soft face, her free hand reaching out to cup her cheek, the girl closing her eyes briefly as she leans into the warmth. "Please tell me that this isn't a dream, Jade. Tell me you're not messing with my head and that this is all true... This... _Us_. Because I can't bear the heartbreak if this isn't..."

Jade interrupts her mid sentence, catching her lips against her own in a feverish, passionate way, trying with all her might to pour all of her love and trust she has in the boy, hoping to ride the doubts and questions in her mind. Tori grips onto thin, porcelain wrists as hands palm her cheeks, smiling into the kiss as she returns it with the same force before they break apart for much needed air.

"How's that for an answer?" Jade husks out, her voice dropped an octave, her tone coming out scratchy as she breathes out heavily, her dilated eyes staring into Tori's, seeing her goofy, boyish grin, nodding quickly, like she's speechless. "Good," She chuckles, throwing the brunette a sexy smirk.

"So … Are we like … together now?" Tori ask which earn a groan from Jade.

The girl leans towards Tori, not missing the way the boy glances at her cleavage on display under the deep 'v' of her tight blouse as a painted fingernail drags across the singer's collarbone and between the valley of her chest, making sure to speak slow and steady, "I'm going to call you babe..." She trails off as her teeth graze against Tori's earlobe, breathing into the shell of her ear. "Then I'm going to kiss you... Whenever I want," Jade smirks against Tori's neck, her lips parting to take a patch of skin, suckling gently with her warm, wet mouth, feeling the figure before her struggle to keep curious hands at her sides as she lets her new girlfriend touch her as she pleases because she can, now. Being mindful of the baby between them, she keeps still, careful from stirring the infant. "Do you understand what that means, babe?" Jade asks as she pulls away, subtly pressing her arm against Tori's member quickly making an appearance underneath her loose, fitting skinny jeans when the Goth unravels her hold from her.

Tori replies with a breathless exhale, finally feeling like she can breathe as she hugs the throw pillow in front of her, blushing deeply. "Got it," She gets out, clearing her tight throat as she turns on the TV to hide her beet red face and the way her jeans restrict when her cock twitches. She tries to slow down her heartbeat, feeling like she's just ran a marathon, but all Jade did was kiss her, confess her feelings and indirectly said she was Tori's girlfriend. It still feels surreal.

Jade, on the other hand, always pictured Tori asking her to be her girlfriend in much different circumstances, like something definitely sappy, romantic and anything that would make her projectile vomit on the outside but her heart flutter on the inside because she does actually, secretly enjoy that kind of gesture.

But reality isn't as easy as it is on the movies; you're not going to get all that fairytale things in real life. What they get is confessing their undying love for each other, a passionate, ardent kiss and a sleeping baby between them, but that's even more romantic than those fake, rehearsed scenes on the movies because in the end, they have the person they love, who in return, wants to be with you just as much.

* * *

"They're so cute! My heart is smiling watching them like this," The cheerful, innocent sound of a perky redhead is heard, but quietly so it wouldn't wake the sleeping teens and baby. "I'm going to take a picture of them," She beams as she snaps a few shots of them on her phone, getting one of each angle.

The boys look at each other in confusion at Cat's choice of words, "Your heart is... Smiling?" Beck asks as he ruffles his hair, perplexed while Andre only shrugs his broad shoulders.

"What do you think, Rob? Did our man finally make a move on her?" The singer-songwriter asks his technologic genius friend as the three boys invade on a Kodak moment of the 'little family' sprawled out on the red couch in slumber.

"Andre... It's rude! They probably just got tired and fell asleep while Jade held the baby and snuggled against Tori..." Robbie hisses to reason the scene in front of them, trying to be quiet, but his high voice makes a squeak.

"Nah..." The Canadian drawls out calmly.

"See! Beck even agrees with my theory," Robbie says, earning an eye-roll from Andre.

"No, I meant, I think it's Jade who made the move first. I know her. She likes to be the brave one, you know... Up front." Beck clarifies.

"Ha!" Andre gloats, doing a small happy dance before he realizes something. "Hey... Do you think our Tori isn't capable of making the first move? That's offensive, dude," The boy says, starting an argument quickly, choosing between who has the bigger 'balls' to make the first more, even Cat and Robbie making their own theories, not noticing the two teens waking, annoyed by the voices that disturb their peace.

Jade slowly opens her eyes into a scowl before she makes sure Lilly is still sleeping soundly as she sits up, carefully holding the baby to her chest as Tori follows her movements. "What's going on?" Tori asks as she takes in her surroundings, eyes still half closed. "Guys, uh... How long have you been here?" She questions in surprise when she comes back to reality, aware of her sleeping position before as the raven-haired wonder appears to be extremely calm about the situation, rocking Lilly back to sleep. _How can she be so calm?_ The singer asks herself.

"Long enough... You two looked so cozy snuggled up on the couch with the baby squished between ya!" Andre says giddily, happy for his best friend. Maybe this is it. Maybe Jade is the one.

"So we were cuddling, get over it," Jade snaps grumpily from being woken up forcibly, wanting some caffeine to make her a little less grouchy to them, though she always makes an exception for Lilly. Their friends look at each other, still wanting some explanation from the 'possibly-already couple', but gets nothing but an eye roll from the actress and a scratch on the back of her head by Tori.

The petite redhead shoves her phone close to Jade's face, wanting to parade the adorable, abundance of pictures she took of them. "You three are so cute! Look! Loooook! Jadey, looky!" She squeals, waving the device too close to Jade.

"Cat, stop waving it at my face and just give it to me!" The girl growls, snatching the phone to look at the pictures, studying it for a while, her face expressing differently through each scroll of the shots. "I like this one. Send it to my phone," She says less irritatingly, handing it back to a grinning Cat while the boys look at the exchange in disbelief-including her kind-of-unofficial girlfriend.

Tori was expecting for them to hold off on about announcing their relationship until they were clear with what's happening between them-especially a conversation with more talking and less kissing-but maybe Jade was already clear on the status of their relationship, so she'll just go along with it.

"Oh, someone needs a nappy change," Jade coos at a sleeping, mini brunette. "Okay, I'm going to go upstairs to change her." Her hand grabs the underside of Tori's jaw as she pulls her close, planting a sweet, firm kiss on the lips, knowing the mouths belonging to their friends have dropped to the floor-well except for Cat-making her smile against Tori's lips. "Make me coffee?" She asks with that cute, little face as Tori nods in a silly manner, watching her girlfriend walk up the steps with her baby, but her eyes have locked onto the way Jade's hips sway so mesmerizingly sexy. "Wipe those silly faces off!" Jade reprimands the boys who quickly close their unhinged jaws.

"I'll come with you Jade! I want to smell Lilly and show her the booties my Nona and I made for her!" Cat says as she follows her best friend.

"_Dude_!"

"Shut up, Andre, I need to make coffee," Tori dismisses, walking to the kitchen to try and avoid the questioning looks on her friends' faces. Robbie and Beck shrug their shoulders and tell him to follow Tori to the kitchen silently as they distract themselves with the game on the TV, but keep the volume at a low so they can hear.

"Either we're hallucinating things or Jade is just being very nice to you, but has become more bitchy towards us?" Andre asks, motioning between Tori, himself and the other two boys.

"You're asking the wrong question, dude," Becks says, turning around on the couch to face the kitchen. "I believe the right question is... Who made the first move?" The actor asks with a playful, easygoing grin.

The singer's cheeks redden when the Canadian asks, her mind going back to that moment she and Jade were in her room. And that time not too long ago on the couch. She clears her throat to cover her face, fixing herself to the coffee pot. "Well..." She starts.

"Something happened, didn't it? Something big. Did she confess, or was it you first...?" Andre pushes gently. "Come on, man! She kissed you! in front of us! Tell me... Tell us the details!" Her best friend pleads, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Tori takes a seat by the kitchen table. "Well, as you can see, we... Kissed..." She trails off, trying to put it in words, but when she starts to say something, the front door opens. _Great. Who is it now?_ She thinks, the answer showing itself in ten inch heels. _Oh dios_.

"Tori! How did I not know I had a baby niece?! I was about to go to a party when I found out through Cat's slap update ! "

**(- - To Be Continued - -)**

* * *

**Trina! finally, I've been waiting for her to make the epic appearance, she would probably give Tori more headache. **

**well, I hope you all enjoy reading the chap. **

**See ya...**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Better When You Say It

**Hey I'm back, this time with the real chapter's update.**

**Thank you for all the support you gave me, and I really am glad that you all enjoy reading my story, I would definitely keep writing and finish this story.**

**so enjoy.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : It's Better When You Say It Part-1**

Jade finishes changing Lilly's soiled diaper before laying her down gently on the bed, curling her up in blankets comfortably for a nap. Cerulean-emerald irises trail over the bundle of joy who is in deep slumber, not paying any mind to Cat because she knows her best friend is only here for an explanation to what just happened a few minutes ago downstairs. For the Goth, what was said and done was crystal clear with no words needed to be exchanged about it.

The actress caresses the mini brunette's cheek whilst rested on her side, admiring the miracle before her as her fingertip ghosts along the infant's tuft of caramel hair and down to the bridge of her tiny, button nose that's similar to her father's, the baby's eyelids hiding a deep, coffee-colored hues. Jade breathes her in, the tip of her lips grazing against the soft of Lilly's forehead, leaving a soft kiss as the ends of her mouth curls upwards into a smile.

Jade's never been sure of much, but she loves Lilly. She knows that there's not a bone or cell in her body that doubts it. She's grown so fond of the little baby and the fact that Lilly is Tori's just makes the love for her all the more better.

The happy thought dissolves when she thinks of Heather; her jaw clenching as she glares at nothing in particular. There's no doubt in her mind when she says she absolutely, wholeheartedly _hates _her. She doesn't deserve to _be _the mother of Tori's child. The bitch crushed _her _girlfriend, not thinking twice to leave the slim, tall brunette, reducing her to an empty, lingering soul who was having a hard time just getting by day after day.

She sees Tori; _really _sees her. With just a glance into her pale, tired eyes, she can see that a light flickered out a long time ago, like there's no one home-like the person inside doesn't want anyone to drown in the darkness with them.

Jade knows what has to be done. She knows how insecure Tori is and how very little her confidence level is. It won't be easy getting the Latina to build her self-worth, but Jade was never one to give up so easily. She'll need to remind Tori from time to time that she is special, smart, funny, beautiful, caring, kind and _enough_-more than enough. She's everything for Jade. She's the person she fell in love with.

"Jade..." The voice of her petite, redheaded best friend breaks her train of thought running amuk of the many, many clever ways she'd make Heather pay if she ever saw the poor excuse of a human.

"There are no shoes you and your Nona made, are there? You want to talk," Jade cuts in straight to the point with a statement rather than a question as she drapes a delicate arm over Lilly protectively. The girl who grins widely can be annoying sometimes, but she's wise and somehow all-knowing that it makes Jade question the Italian descendant's true self since she just acts innocent and naive, but she's known her long enough to know the truth. Cat's clever in her one ways, smarted than a lot of people, including Jade because the redhead can see right through her barriers.

"There is!" Cat beams excitedly, showing off her dimples as she grins sweetly. "It's just not done yet..." She smirks cutely, still giving off the cute-vibe. Classic Cat. "Well, what was it that I saw downstairs? You kissed Tori?" She fires off questions hastily, her eyelashes batting innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade groans, not much to talk of those sappy feelings. "We kind of... Confessed about our feelings for each other-well, there wasn't much talking involved," Her lips curve into a smirk as her head bows down a little, her onyx tresses serving as a curtain to hide her red face when she thinks back to the unexpected make out session with the singer. Twice. Christ, the boy can really do surprising things with her tongue and teeth. "Anyway... The point is, we know how we feel about each other and I've already told him that I am now technically his girlfriend."

"Oh my god, Jade! I'm happy for you, because it's not you at all to easily confess your feeling. You must be really in love with Tori!" Cat said in excitement but still remember to keep her voice low so she's not going to wake the little one, the redhead move to hugs the actress but then quickly dismissed by her.

"Nu-uh, Kitty," She says offhandedly, but halfheartedly.

* * *

"Tori Jay Vega!" The boys: Andre, Robbie and Tori wince a little at the tone of the oldest Vega berating her with her full name, knowing she's in trouble. "How did I not know I had a baby niece?! I was about to enjoy a college party before I found out through _Cat_'s slap update!" Trina stomps into the living room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor angrily, which is the last thing Tori needs at the moment on top of a baby to take care of when things were just starting to smooth over. For once, she didn't have anything to worry about except enjoying the moment of being with her friends-and girlfriend; her lips involuntarily perk up into a smile at the thought of her girlfriend and Lilly, confusing everyone in the room when there's a pissed off Trina Vega in the room.

Tori's reverie breaks when a sharp elbow jabs into her ribs, courtesy of Andre. "You need to answer that," He speaks with very little movement, afraid Medusa would look his way and turn him into stone. For a drama queen, she surely knew how to make an entrance and pick the perfect moment to show off her new college appearance.

The puppet master and the Canadian teen turn off the television to watch the drama going on live in the room. Beck gapes shockingly when he sees Trina, the once annoying Vega sister standing in the middle of the living room, fuming angrily and effectively looking surprisingly beautiful and breathtaking-in a great way. _Damn. College really changed her_. It wasn't that she didn't look good before. It's just that her new look is better than before; more mature and sexy. Even Robbie is thinking about switching his infatuation with Cat for his childhood crush on the older Latina sister.

"Trina... Calm down. I can explain, alright?"

"Oh, _can_ you, now?" Trina places her hands on her shapely hips, her tone coming off sarcastically as Beck's eyes lock onto her pink lips. "After all, I did find out about the news through Cat's slap page. Never mind telling me now, Tori."

"Trina, please, hear me out..." Tori starts before a soft knock interrupts her. "Ohh, who is it now?!" She half whines and groans, no one being able to answer her before the door timidly opens.

All eyes fall on the athletic figure before the threshold, taking in sandy, brown hair and clear, blue eyes who stand at around 6"1', the five o'clock shadow over his perfectly symmetrical face making him look even more attractive than he already is. He smiles a little unsurely, his strong arm holding up a pink overnight bag that should look heavier than how he's easily lifting it up. "Sorry. I've waited fifteen minutes in the car." His voice flows out smoothly with a British accent, a little rugged in dialect. _Can he be any more perfect_? Everyone voices in their head as they look at him. "You said that if you weren't out after that, I would need to bring your bag inside?" He asks Trina.

"Oh! I forgot. I'm sorry, baby, I got carried away since my _complicated sibling_-" Trina turns to stress to Tori with a hint of annoyance, hiding the hurt. "-decided to keep me out of the loop about me having a baby niece." She finishes with a sigh before she steps into the embrace the English guy offers, kissing his lips soundly.

"Whos' the guy?" This time, it's Robbie who asks with his hand up in the air like he's in class like he needs permission to ask a question.

Andre and Tori visibly relax, glad they didn't have to ask because they are just as curious as to how Trina managed to score and date the hot looking guy-with an accent! Beck, though, feels a little odd when his stomach flips, feeling uneasy seeing the older brunette kiss the foreign guy, finding this new feeling rather... Annoying. Don't get it wrong, Trina always annoyed Beck with her attempts to be his girlfriend every time he and Jade broke up, but now that Trina found a good looking, sophisticated gentleman, he feels... _Jealous_?

"I'm Josh Adams. Trina's boyfriend," Says the English man, flashing the room with his charming smile. "So... You're Tori-Trina's younger sibling?"

"Sibling? ...She told you, didn't she?" Tori accuses Josh with a knowing look that her sister openly told a random guy about her condition. _Talk about boundaries_! "Why would you do that, Treen?!"

"What, Tori?" Trina asks, unfazed. "All I did was be honest with him. I can't exactly say I have a sister or brother, can I?" She answers, staring right back into Tori's eyes, knowing she's right. _She's _always _right_.

The room falls quiet, the curly haired boy and the actor sit silently on the couch while the singer-songwriter sits by the kitchen table. Every argument that the Vega siblings have are always tense, but this one is somehow different. Trina is pissed at the thought of Tori not being able to trust her enough to tell her she had a kid while Tori is pissed about Trina sharing her personal information to a guy she just found out about.

"I'm s-sorry. Please, don't be mad at your sister," Josh apologizes. "Because she means well. I'm not judging you nor am I making fun of you," He reassures, lightly squeezing Trina's hip affectionately as she nods in agreement. "I have a friend back in England. He has a sibling with a similar condition as yours. What I'm trying to say is, I'm rooting for you and I support you. You've been so strong and brave, I truly admire you, Tori."

"Thanks... I guess..." Tori hesitates, smiling weakly at Josh as she glances at her sister. "You picked a good one there." She smiles fuller, pointing at a grinning Josh, trying to hide his blush.

"Yes, I know. He's gorgeous and extremely kind... Now. Can we get back to me again?" Tori sighs in disbelief at her sister's antic behavior. How did she manage to date Josh with that selfish behavior of hers?

"Can we go somewhere more private, so _you _can scream at me as loud as you please without waking the baby?" Tori asks as Trina shrugs her shoulder with an 'I guess' before nodding to the back yard, the two Vegas' walking outside.

"Wow. Are those two always that intense?" Asks the British guy as he sits on the couch beside Robbie, earning a dirty glare from Beck.

"Why? Is that too much for you to handle?" Beck spits out, not bothering to conceal the jealousy in his voice as his two friends gape at him in disbelief at the Canadian's new attitude. _Where is this coming from_? They silently ask as they stare at the boy who used to be so cool, calm and easygoing, but is now the jealous, hostile guy.

"No. I know the feeling because me and my brothers sometimes bump heads when we argue and such," Josh shrugs, not bothered by Beck's unwelcoming glare as he smiles politely at the other two boys, making Beck feel even sicker with his reply. _Why does he have to be so... Charming_?!

* * *

Tori expected for the outbursts and yells Trina would throw at her as soon as they stepped foot in the backyard, but instead, the eldest just stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for the youngest to start the conversation. The look that she gave is unreadable for the singer because she doesn't see a trace of the diva personality she had earlier. All she can see is... Wait... Is that... _Concern_?

"So... Talk," Trina says, finally.

"I... Have a kid..." Tori starts with a small shrug, a scoff from Trina cutting her off at her choice of words to explain. "Listen... The baby is mine, Trina, and it hasn't been over two nights for me to know that she exists. Mom and Dad only found out this morning... This morning, Trina! I haven't had a chance to breathe or digest everything because her mother just dropped her off with the adoption papers she expects me to sign after she left her on our freaking door step the night before!" Tori lets out an exasperated, shaky exhale; not in the slightest angry, but just completely overwhelmed because she never got to let out her frustrations and thoughts like that as she watches it all sink in for her sister.

"I'm freaking out about the news a-and... And confused. One minute Mom and Dad say they're okay that I have a daughter and the next they tell me I have to give her up and sign the papers..." Tori runs her hand through her brown locks in frustration, finally feeling like she can shout out all of the feelings raging inside of her.

Trina takes a tentative step forward to gather Tori in her arms for a long over due hug.. "Oh, my poor Tori... It's okay. I'm here now. I just want to make sure that you know you still have me. No matter how far I go, I'm your big sister."

"I know..." Tori sighs, mumbling against her sister's neck, now realizing how badly she needed this type of comfort from her big sister. She'd never admit it, but she's really, really missed the diva. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I'm still kind of distracted from my freak outs all the time."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Teases Trina with a smirk as she pulls away slightly to look at her sibling, cupping her cheeks. She hasn't been gone for nearly a year and Tori is already so grown. "Stop freaking out, yeah?" The eldest Vega says, squishing tan cheeks together before she lets go to sit them down on the bench behind the glass kitchen door to the back porch.

"Mom and Dad don't think I'm responsible enough to take care of Lilly on my own," Tori speaks quietly in a low voice, a sigh wracking over her body as her shoe scuffs against the ground, kicking dirt.

"Are you?" Trina simply asks the singer. She might act like a self-centered diva most of the time, but underneath the facade behavior, she is capable of compassion and knows the right things to say in difficult situations.

"I-I... I don't know. I guess?" The youngest asks rather than answers in an unsure tone.

"Are you?" Trina asks again with more stern in her voice.

"It has been a day, Trina. It all happened so suddenly and my friends are helping me take care of her while I'm just sitting shell-shocked, and... And _Jade_..." The ends of her lips curl ever so softly as she drifts off in thought at the mention of the Goth, but Trina catches it. "Jade. She's been so helpful, sweet and kind. Then we were alone and she... Kissed me and we..." Her voice trails to a stop, eyes and tone dreamy about trying to describe the blue-eyed beauty. She's rambling. She knows that and so does Trina.

"Oh, my god, Tori, stop talking. You're going off topic, there... You and _Jade_?" Trina asks in disbelief, cutting off her sibling before she does something cliché and romance over Jade's knees or something. She knew of the crush Tori had on Jade, but she didn't know that the actress reciprocated said feelings.

"I know, right? But it just happened so fast and now we're kind of like... Technically, like a, um... Couple."

"Oh, my _god_!" Trina pinches the bridge of her nose. "Tori! Stop! You're rambling." She sighs dramatically. "All I asked is... _Are you_? As in are you responsible and capable of raising your own daughter because once you make a decision so detrimental, there is no going back. What Mom and Dad are trying to say is that you need to be sure. Really, _really _sure."

"All I know is..." Tori looks through the glass door, seeing Andre playing with his phone but her gaze falls on the girl beside him; her beautiful girlfriend holding her daughter and playing with her as she giggles. For her, that's the most beautiful, breathtaking sight she's ever seen. She smiles to herself, continuing with her speech. "All I know is that I want to be in her life. I will never forgive myself if I ever abandoned her. That's what I know, Treen."

Trina smiles at Tori's answer. "And you're not alone." She says softly, nudging her arm against Tori's.

"I know," She replies, feeling like she can finally breathe now that she has her sister on board.

"I just have one question." Trina said looking at Tori. "Who's the mother?"

Tori's face pales once Trina finishes with the question. She knew she would have to come clean sooner or later since it was inevitable. Trina completely despises her ex-girlfriend to the bone, ever since she found out what Heather did to her. Trina made a pact to herself that if she ever encountered the bitch or even caught a glimpse of the twig bitch, she will tear her apart. _You and Jade both, sis_.

"Because I know mostly all of the exes you've ever dated and you never dated again since..." Trina's nearly identical, brown eyes widen as she trails off, remembering every girlfriend Tori ever had, gasping in shock when she realizes. "NO WAY?!"

Tori smiles wryly and holds up her hands gesturing 'Surprise!' at the now freaking out Trina Vega.

"Oh my sweet sally peaches… Now I know why Mom and Dad want you to sign the paper."

"Trina!" Tori sighs, knowing there will be another argument between them. She needs to, yet again, give her all of the explanations she could until Trina would be satisfied enough to drop the subject and move on.

* * *

Andre looks ever so serious whilst his thumbs type away on his phone, messaging his girlfriend, Chelsea as he gives her an update on what's happening in the Vega household and every detail of it, including the part where Jade kissed Tori.

Andre's phone beeps, letting know how of the incoming text message. "_So she just kissed him? Out of the blue?_" Chelsea's message reads before he quickly types in his reply, tapping send, his phone chiming and vibrating not long after.

"_But she's been so horrible to him! How can you be glad that they're possibly together now?_" Chelsea texts back in what seems like anger and disagreement.

"I'm also Jade's friend, just so you know, and she's the perfect girl for Tori! Unlike Heather who always tried to make him what she wanted him to be. Jade likes Tori for who he is. I know it!"

They argue throughout the texts, going on and on about how Chelsea thinks Jade is not fit for Tori and how she will end up with a broken heart until one texts catches Andre off guard.

"_What if this is a sign for Tori to get back with Heather? They have a child together and Heather seems to be making things right by letting Tori know about the baby?_"

"What?! NO! For me, it's a sign that they are not meant to be. Tori is better off without her. Why are you on Heather's side? You hate her just as much as the rest of us. Don't you?"

And there's no reply after that.

The singer-songwriter stares at his phone blankly, not even realizing that Jade is near him with Lilly in her arms, cooing and giggling while Cat sits and play with Robbie, Beck seeming to be engaged in a friendly conversation with the really hot, English boy; no one would've expected that the actor was ready to tear Josh apart by kissing Trina just a while ago.

"Hey, Andre. What's happening out there?" Jade asks, nodding her head to the siblings outside in the backyard.

"Trina came home pissed off at Tori because she found out about the little one by Cat's slap update. Now they're working things out," Andre answers in a quick recap, not taking his eyes off of the phone as he waits for a reply from his girlfriend.

"And who's the hot looking guy talking to Beck?"

"Trina's boyfriend from college. _He's an Englishman_," Andre says, using his fake British accent at the last part with a smile. "How about you? Is your boyfriend an Englishman, too?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before he chuckles at the way Jade groans loudly.

"You people will never drop the subject, will you?" Andre shrugs his shoulder in response. "Fine. Listen up. All of you," Jade says, grabbing everyone's attention easily without raising her voice too much. "Tori and I are dating. We're a couple now. Get over it and move on," She says with an undertone of a growl in her threat, hearing a squeak from either Cat or Robbie-or both-while the remaining boys smile and nod at her. "Happy?" She raises an eyebrow at Andre.

"I am," He grins, seeing kaleidoscope eyes roll from Jade.

Tori and Trina walk in the kitchen, seeming to have sort things out in agreement. "But I would never let my niece near her. Ever! Got it?!" Trina points to Tori with a warning threat, receiving a smile from her younger sibling.

"Got it, Trina," She simply says to her lovely sister who struts off to approach Jade as she takes Lilly in her arms for the first time whilst the Goth finally gets up for that cup of coffee she's been wanting for ages.

"Hey, cutie. I'm your prettiest, hotter aunt, Trina. Come on, meet my really hot boyfriend, yeah?" She coos to Lilly who only looks at her Auntie in bewilderment before giggling at the adult's funny antics.

Andre chuckles at Trina's narcissism before nodding at Tori who sits beside him, slouched on the couch with her legs a little spread open. "So, I guess everything's okay, now?"

"Mmhm." She simply said.

After a long conversation between the group of friends and family, they finally leave with their goodbyes, sadly, not being able to squeeze in a dress rehearsal like they had plan to originally because of what's been happening, but they still have plenty of time before the play.

Trina wanted to stay home until Monday, but after Josh reminded her of the exams on the following week, they decided to head over back to university, letting Trina hug and kiss on Lilly for another hour before Tori reassured her of the two months' worth of vacation the Auntie will have with her niece when she comes back from school.

Then there was Jade who simply deadpanned, "I'm staying," before plopping down on her boyfriend's lap, who couldn't quite argue with that.

* * *

Jade wakes to the distant sound of the gentle pitter-patter of streaming water beating down on mosaic, shower tiles. She rubs the sleep buggers out of her eyes and follows the sliver of light glowing in the dark room underneath the closed door to Tori's private bathroom. The blue-eyed wonder looks over at the right side of the empty bed where Tori usually resides before glancing at the clock by the nightstand. _Five in the morning. What's he doing showering so early_? Jade shakes her head and runs her slender fingers through her disheveled hair before checking on the little one asleep on the middle of the mattress, sleeping soundly as she sucks on her tiny thumb. The actress smiles at her little jelly bean, already knowing the little habits and tics Lilly's picked up since she's been spending more and more watching and taking care of the mini brunette. Jade knows what Lilly feels and needs, and right now, she'll be up in a moment for a bottle so Jade gets up to prepare one.

After making sure that the little baby is still in deep slumber and tucked in so she wouldn't roll off-especially surrounding the bed with every pillow available in the room-she stops by the bathroom door to listen in, hearing the shower running and the occasional hum of a tune.

Jade smiles faintly, leaning against the door frame as she bites down on her lower lip, her mind taking her to an image of Tori's naked frame underneath the hot, steamy water as she rinses her brown hair. She imagines the droplets of water sliding down her bronze, fit skin, trailing between the swell of her chest, down to her flat, washboard abs, just before trickling down deeper, delving a little lower to the curve of-Jade jumps at the sound of Lilly's soft coo, snapping back to reality from her fantasy, a little embarrassed because a six month old baby caught her thinking about the latter's dad showering. She shakes her head quickly before proceeding to the kitchen.

_God, I need to take a shower. A_ cold _one_, Jade thinks to herself, walking a little uncomfortably.

As the actress waits for the bottle to heat up, she wonders how she ended up here, in this moment, _willingly _taking care of a child that isn't even hers with a surprising amount of patience while being in a relationship with her supposed-to-be _frenemy_. A year and a half ago, she would have gagged at the idea of her playing house with the singer and definitely would've said, 'In your dreams!' to anyone that gave her the idea, but now? Now she's standing in Tori's kitchen, making a bottle of milk whilst considering the idea of joining her lover in the long, hot shower.

The beeping noise pulls her back into reality as she grabs the fixed bottle to job up the steps in time to hear the shower stop, busying herself with feeding Lilly before she wakes.

* * *

Tori finishes up in the shower when she feels like she's been in longer than necessary because the freezing water has started to make her body numb, even turning a little pale. She steps out of the large shower and dries herself off with a small towel before her feet walks her in front of the large vanity mirror in the bathroom, standing frigid to scrutinize herself.

Now that she's stopped freaking out about having a child and all the worries that came with it, she's finally back to her normal routine. Tori can't help it because no matter how hard she tries, her biological clock won't allow her to sleep past five in the morning, so she's made it a ritual of taking a freezing, cold shower to clear her head.

She finally snagged the girl of her dreams. That should make her feel better about herself, shouldn't it? It doesn't. In fact, it makes her even more nervous, anxious and worried sick of the all the possible things that could-and probably would-happen. She's still insecure about herself; that doesn't change overnight. The fear of Jade having a change of heart about her feelings for her once she regains sense definitely doesn't go away so easily, either.

It's cruel to give Jade such little credit, Tori knows it, but the inner turmoil keeps warring with herself. Maybe she should thank for her mind for looking out for her, creating a safety net for her heart in anticipation when Jade decides to give up and leave the moment she realizes Tori isn't what she was looking for after all and the whole intersex thing really grosses her out. When that happens, maybe it won't hurt as much as the first time because she expected it from the beginning and cushioned herself before she really, really fell too hard. She's hurting herself in the process when she thinks so little of Jade, she knows that, too, but she wants to trust Jade fully, but she can't quite stop thinking about the possibilities-or rather, the inevitable.

From muscle memory, her arms automatically cover her breasts before her brain tells her to. It's something she does every morning; something as trivial as tying her shoes or the way her hands glide across the piano as she plays her favorite tune without a glance at the strings or the keys.

Her head tilts to the side as she inspects her body fully, imagining what it would be like if those weren't there before her hands move below her belt to cup her member, wondering if she'd be a different person completely if she didn't have the extra appendage between her legs. This time, she imagines each scenario of what would happen for her, Jade... And Lilly. She can't make the decision based on what she wants or what she feels right for her, now. She needs to think of how it would affect her daughter and the girl she loves. It was already hard before they came into her live, but now it's three times as hard. She needs to be sure that she makes the right choice. For her. For her girls.

"_Tori, you're what?!_" The voice of someone she knows very well echoes in her mind so clear that the scene can be scene like an old home video. It might as well be. It's been looped in her head for a lifetime, now.

They were dating for two months when Tori found out about her medical condition. She came clean to her girlfriend about everything, hoping she would understand. She believed that the girl was the love of her life and trusted her wholeheartedly.

_"Please, tell me that you understand?" Tori practically begged her. She was so young and in love. It would break her beyond repair if the girl ever decided to leave her because of this._

_"No. Actually, I don't," The girl says a little coldly, resulting a pang in her chest to sting a little. They were at their favorite spot up the hill with the view of the lively city below. Tori picked the place for their first date and it has been their 'place' since then: a place to talk, argue or just enjoy each other's company. "I'm trying to digest what you said, Tori, I need a little more time before I can answer your question." She snaps before turning to the side to stare at the city, wishing to be there instead of here after hearing the shocking news._

**(- - To Be Continued - -)**

* * *

**So, I split this chapter into 2 parts, before I put the 'time goes by' ... **

**let me know what you think. :) **

**I might post the second part sooner if I get some candies to cheer me up. :D**

**see ya...**


	9. Chapter 9: Better When You Say It Part 2

**Hey I'm back with the second part. **

**Okay, I guess some of you is confused/bugged/annoyed whenever I switch from addressing Tori as a 'She' - - when I'm doing narrative - - and as a 'He' when another characters talk about her or to her. But please endure it for just little longer, because it goes with the plot. (Thanks for understanding... (:)**

**So, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Victorious, we all know that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : It's Better When You Say It Part-2**

_The young teenagers sit in uncomfortable silence as the blue-eyed girl thinks about what her boyfriend's new found identity. As much as she loves the boy-or girl?-she can't help but think about herself instead and what people might think of her. Better yet, what the world would think of her for having a relationship with a confused boy-girl. It's harsh, but it's the truth. If she wanted to make it in the entertainment industry, she needs to maintain her image and choose carefully with whom to associate with. _

_The Latino glances at the girl beside him, hoping the new found situation about himself isn't going to change what they have now. He really is hopelessly in love with the girl. Like Chelsea always said, 'love at first sight'. It always sounded really sappy, but that's the truth._

_"Heather?" The boy calls out softly, saying his girlfriend's name carefully. He doesn't understand why, but he put up with Heather's obsession to be a model for a while now with he being the charming 'boy' at the school and not to mention popular whilst dating the beautiful girl. Heather always thought about what people would think of her and the possibilities of them making fun of her. That's why she was always careful over everything she did._

_"So what is it that makes you a boy or girl?" Heather asks after a couple of beats. "Don't tell me both because you said you have the dominant one," She says, pushing the subject more. She's afraid of how Tori will answer._

_"Technically, my birth certificate says that I'm a boy, well, because I was born healthy and the doctor didn't bother to run any tests. They saw a penis, and there's that, until two weeks ago." He says, glancing at Heather a little after staring at the ground, trying to assure her._

_Heather sighs defeatedly. She loves Tori, doesn't she? She needs to support him-or her. Tori needs her. "What are you going to do now?"_

_"I talked with my parents and they'll let me decide what I want to do..."_

_"You're going to choose what you've been for the past fifteen years of your life... Right?" Heather interrupts Tori, her words making the boy's eyes widen because he'd always thought Heather would say something different, when he imagined telling her of his predicament. He guesses that his expectations of her being encouraging and supportive fell short in reality._

_"No, Heather... What I'm trying to say is... Since we're going to high school in a month, I was thinking about... Going as a girl..."_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"What do you mean 'why'? You know why..." Tori says in a small voice with a tone of anger._

_"NO, Tori, I don't! You're a _boy_! Just as simple as that..." Heather says, standing up. "I... I need some time to think," She quickly gathers her things and leaves the Latino alone with her thoughts._

The starry night and glowing city below her feet dissolves in front of her, her eyes adjusting to the reflection in the mirror as she feels herself land back to reality from the memory of the time she confessed to Heather about her predicament. She was pretty naive to think that anyone would be okay with her condition and would be willing to stay with her. Hell, if she could, she'd be continents away from herself.

She tries to stray away from the painful memories of Heather and how she tried so hard to salvage what was left of their loveless relationship. It always felt one-sided to Tori, but she always ignored the doubts in her mind and convinced herself and Heather to hold on because they can make things work out. But in the end, Tori had to let her go because she just couldn't take the pain of constant rejection again.

She needs someone who can accept her for who she is and love her for everything she is.

She hopes that Jade is that someone because the singer sees her as a special person. There's no doubt about that. But one thing that she needs is for a way to shoo her own doubts away before she can accept herself fully.

* * *

Jade puts the empty bottle down on the nightstand as she lays Lilly on her side, burping the sleeping child before she checks her diaper to make sure it isn't damp. She tries to lie back down to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Her mind is too wired about the sun-kissed teenager who is still lingering in the bathroom. The shower stopped about fifteen minutes ago, but she's still in there, making the actress worry and wonder what she could be doing for so long.

She slowly gets up from the bed and walks toward the bathroom door, her knuckles quietly tapping at the wooden barrier. "Tor..." She whispers out her name, but gets no response. She knocks again, and gets nothing. Her fingers curl around the iron doorknob, surprised to hear it click open. "Unlocked. Huh..." She says to herself with a shrug before she slowly walks in.

"Tori, why would you ta...ke..." Jade's words lodge in her throat in shock when her eyes settle at something, or rather, someone, standing by the vanity mirror... A very naked Tori! A very bare, naked Tori who seems to be too caught in her own thoughts to notice Jade as she stares at her reflection, wide eyed at how built Tori's body is, assuming the singer does work out because it shows.

The girl swallows thickly, her sights trailing to Tori's fit, slim back and down to her full, pert bottom. She takes her time taking Tori in greedily; the way her frame shapes as a slim girl, curvy in _all _the right places whilst still having some attributes that show she's not _all _feminine. Her mouth dries, knowing it's completely inappropriate to look, but being Jade, she was never one for polite.

Her breathing labors slightly when she peeks at the reflection Tori stares at with an unreadable expression. Her teeth gnaws down on her bottom lip as her eyes lock onto the girl's perky, inviting chest, not in the slightest bit disappointed that her Fantasy Tori looks nearly identical to her Reality Tori with her sculpted, rippling abs. Jade lets out a small whimper, not being able to stop the thought of Tori's stomach muscles working to exertion in a 'compromising' position.

Blue-green eyes drop their gaze in surprise at the 'v' cut of her lower, tan stomach, the lines slanting down below to what she's been curious of ever since she found out that Tori had an extra member. A warm, wet tongue darts out to swipe across her lips when she brave herself to look lower, only to be disappointed that the Latina has herself cupped, with both hands, but even her bulge is threatening to spill out between her soft palms.

Jade's knees nearly buckle from under her as a slight trickle of something damp slides between the inside of her thighs at the sight of the brunette, not afraid to admit that she likes what she sees, "Oh, wow..."

The sound of Jade's voice makes Tori flinch in surprise, returning back to reality. She knows she's not alone in the room anymore, but she's terrified of what she might find if she turns around, even when her reflection is pretty much showing every inch of her body.

She inhales deeply, slowly before she pivots around, making the actress's eyes widen when she sees her love at full display. "Oh, my god," Tori shrieks and quickly covers her upper and lower body with her hands, awkwardly shuffling back into the shower with the blurry, glass door hiding her bare body. "Jade! Why are you here-_how did you manage to get in_?!"

Jade chuckles, her cheeks still flustered, "The door wasn't locked, champ. I walked in because I was worried you fell asleep or had an accident in here. You take really long showers, babe." Jade answers in a playful tone.

"Very funny, Jade. Now can you please bring my undershirt and pants over?" Tori mumbles grumpily, still shocked and embarrassed over what just happened.

"Why don't you just come out and dress here? I don't mind..." Jade says teasingly as she reaches for her clothes. "You know, it was very trusting of you to not lock the door," Jade husks out in a sexy, confident voice, covering up the nervousness of seeing her lover naked for the first time.

"Jade..." Tori stresses in a warning tone, trying to sound serious, but fails. "Just give me the damn clothes." She demands, sliding the glass door slightly to stick her arm out to grab the clothes.

Jade laughs again, thinking how incredibly adorable a bashful Tori is. "Why would you take a shower so early in the morning anyway?" She asks while Tori quickly dresses and steps out of the shower slowly, garbed in grey sweatpants and a black, tight undershirt that hugs her body well, shaping the small curve of her hips and her perky chest since she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"I usually wake up early and shower to clear my head," Tori answers, her back leaning against the double vanity sink counter as she combs her damp, wavy hair through her fingers, her expression turning serious.

"I'm sorry... I just worry about you sometimes, Vega. You turn distant and lose yourself to another world. I'm scared you won't come back to me," Jade says, striding over to Tori as she presses the front of her body against her boyfriend's with their hips flushed together. Pale, comforting hands slip around a slender, tan neck to massage the nape of it, making the singer close her eyes to welcome the feel of her girlfriend trying to get the tension out of her stiff body as her hands fall on Jade's sides.

Comfortable silence falls between them as the actress keeps her soft, warm hand kneading Tori's tense neck, earning a smile from Jade before she leans down to kiss her soundly. Tori pulls away and rests her forehead against Jade's to gaze into bright, piercing, blue eyes as they look at each other lovingly, tenderly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asks Jade after a minute of silence, wanting to relieve her boyfriend of any burdens, just to make things easier for Tori. She knows how the brunette bottles her emotions and thoughts inside. It's just no telling what's really underneath the surface ready to implode when she reaches boiling point.

Tori looks into green, concerning eyes that radiates how much care she holds, making her feel slightly guilty because of the awful thoughts she's been having about the actress when all she's been doing is helping, supporting her and giving her all the love to make sure she feels worthy. Right then and there, Tori knows that her protective mind can't give away those terrible thoughts anymore because her heart is at peace by the warmth and loving gaze Jade is giving her. There's no need for a safety net. She's ready; ready to leave her painful memories. She won't deny the love Jade is trying to give her because of her insecurities and self-defenses, but she can't promise that they will go away completely, though she promises to stay strong and give her hardest to Jade.

She smiles warmly at the thought as her hands move up from the actress's sides to cup her pale cheeks. "I have a broken heart, Jade. I'm giving it to you; to guide and protect it," Tori moves one hand to clasp onto Jade's hand before placing them above her heart, the simple words and action making Jade's heart smile-she thought she heard it somewhere-genuinely touched.

"I have a broken heart, too. I guess that makes us two pieces of a broken heart," Jade and Tori chuckle before the raven-haired beauty's face turn soft again to palm the singer's cheek, thumb stroking soft skin. "You know, I'm not one to say sappy things, but..." Jade looks at Tori who is giving her a big, goofy smile. "What?" She asks innocently.

"I guess it's better when you say it," Tori shrugs her shoulder.

"Shut up, you," Jade grabs the back of Tori's neck and pulls her close, kissing her with passion and love as the brunette returns it with as much feeling as she can give. Their lips and tongues move in fervor, clashing and swirling about as they continue making out heavily, their hands caressing and grabbing greedily. Tori squeezes a handful of Jade's plump ass, pulling her close as the girl arches against her touch, humming in pleasure while pale hands snake down to the Latina's chest before stroking toned, fit abs.

Tori slides her fingertips down the back of Jade's soft, porcelain thighs before she grabs the back of her knees, quickly lifting her up with ease to turn them around to place the actress's soft bum on top of the sink counter, releasing a quiet squeal in surprise at the strength of the singer. "God, you're so gorgeous," She murmurs against porcelain skin, tongue licking and sucking at the sweet taste of Jade's neck, the girl eliciting strings of moans and gasps as their touches create electric shocks between them. Teeth grazes against pink, full and soft lips as a slender hand ventures lower against Tori's muscled stomach to cup the protruding bulge of the brunette's quickly hardening member. "Jade..." She gasps, drawing in a sharp breath as nimble fingers squeeze her most intimate part, stroking her growing length over her clothed bottoms.

Lids snap open, revealing dilated, brown eyes when she feels cold fingertips graze against the sliver of skin between her undershirt and the waistband of her baggy sweats as Jade tries to slip her hand underneath fully for direct contact. Her mind protests for Jade to stop, but her body betrays her as her hips roll into the inviting hand for more because it feels so, so incredibly good.

Tori quickly snatches at Jade's wrist gently, pulling the tips of her fingers out from under that nearly makes contact with her cock that grew at full mast, throbbing with want. They need to slow down. They talked very little and Tori isn't quite ready to go any further. She wants to have a talk with Jade and wants to be really, really sure because she also needs Jade to be really, really sure about everything before anything else happens. Tori gently redirects Jade's soft hand from under her bottoms to place it on her chest, noticing that her legs have wrapped around her waist. "Jade..." She breathes out, finally breaking the heated kiss as she pants heavily.

"What?" Jade asks with a hint of a whine laced in her husky, deep voice, looking so beautiful, nearly making Tori give in and just finish what they've started, but her damn conscience isn't letting her.

"As much as I want to continue-and trust me, I really, _really _want to-we need to talk," She says, still trying to catch her erratic breathing.

"Aren't we already talking?" Jade smirks lazily, her body still wired as she slurs out in a sexy, knee-buckling tone, but Tori doesn't relent. "Fine... We'll talk, but now you need to get out." She says, unlocking her legs from around Tori's thin waist before she hops down off the counter to fix herself. While Jade's distracted with fixing her disheveled hair and misaligned clothes, Tori quickly reaches down to adjust her package, tucking her boner to make it less noticeable.

"Jade... Please don't be ang..." Tori stops, being cut off by Jade's giggling. "What?"

"I need you to get out so I can take a shower."

"Oh... Okay," Tori says, getting ready to step out and leave the bathroom before Jade catches her forearm, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Wait. One more..." Jade says after pulling Tori back in. "No. One more," She smiles before kissing Tori soundly, finally releasing her hold. "Okay, now you can go." The brunette smiles, shaking her head on the way out.

She could get used to that.

* * *

The blonde looking bewildered at the last text she got, she let it slip without even notice and now she's panic. _Maybe he wouldn't notice much._ She assure herself but the feeling of him questioning her loyalty is keep nagging her, she quickly dial a number she knows too well.

_"Hello?"_ Said the person at the end of the phone.

"I can't do it anymore, either you show up and make things right, or I will." She said in determine voice.

_"Chelsea, what are you talking about?"_

"You know it damn well what I mean, Heather. You make me did all that, hurting my best friend, and I can't do that anymore, I've been playing it cool but I can't anymore, I-I just can't. So, either you come clean about it, or I will…" She said as she pacing in her room and mussed her hair. "I'm supposed to be his best friend, instead of protecting him, I stab him from behind!"

_"Chelsea, stop freaking out. It' barely one day and you ready to give up. Give it more time to sink in before I finally come and get Tori back."_

"Not after I confess to him, you're not. I don't care if he's going to hate me or don't want anything to do with me anymore, he deserve the truth Heather, he deserve to know that you killed his baby right after you know you're pregnant with his baby, and Lilly is not his!"

Chelsea hang up the phone as soon as she finish with her outburst, her conscience telling her that she did right by yelling at Heather and if it doesn't make her to finally do the right thing, she will, family or not, Tori still means a lot to her than skank she called cousin.

**(- - To Be Continue - -)**

* * *

**Oh my ... I did not see that coming! - - kidding ... I totally see that coming, and yes I have to cut it there to give you all, time to breathe and let out something like ... ('WHAT THE F***?!') ... I'm evil, I know... :)**

**And I hate to tell you this but, the next chapter maybe will take little longer this time ... I'm taking my time to write because I feel like this story is going to wraps up soon ... :'( **

**Okay then, let me know what you all thinks by sound your voice on the reviews.**

**Oh, you can check my other story if you want, although I have been focusing on this one more and haven't think about the other one ... it's crossover between Victorious and The Original. **

**See ya.**


End file.
